dinoschoolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Foro:Futuros proyectos (información, detalles, quizás hasta spoilers...)
Para organizar mejor el trato de las noticias, aquí se van a ir desvelando los detalles de proyectos futuros o en producción (Dinoschool, Furia Salvaje V, VI, VII, Las Aventuras de TJ 3 y 4, etc.) Dn110 Dinoschool: *Spoiler de Investigaciones: La aparición posible de un deinoqueiro oscuro no será sólo eso. Es más, se dice que Nick Clavijo, director de Dinoschool y TJ, colaborador de John Terrop en FS, habla de la espada Lómer en manos de MVPV, y una persecución de deinoqueiros (Rey Sombra incluido) en el sur de Solinor. No se dice nada de Keupre-Dor. *Después de La Historia de un Crack se confirman al menos dos episodios de los que ya se ha hablado: Alcalde Spinotrek (Spiny al mando renombrado) y el Gran Viaje de Messenger. *En el arco histórico ya confirmado sobre Lourinha y Torvus III, aparecerá un personaje nuevo llamado Arcan. Es un montaraz portugués, que decidió organizar la Resistencia en contra de la opresión en el país. No se ha definido su especie. *Allum alosaurio, guardián de la paz será uno de los personajes principales en el arco de Lourinha. Será el primero de los antiguos guardianes exiliados que descubrirán los daljistas a lo largo de la serie. Se sabe que Allum sobrevive a la Batalla de los Campos de Diplar y se va a vivir en Gúred-Dur. *Se piensa revelar el nombre verdadero de Maybo Parakas (no en el Gran Viaje de Messenger). Bahia46 Furia Salvaje V *La tripulacion del Interprise que aparece en TS:un lugar para explorar aparecera tambien en el nuevo final de FS V Furia Salvaje VI: *spoiler:se ha infiltrado informacion muy interesante de FSVI,el malvado Kronkatosk cuenta con un sable gigante (por eso un sable en el logo) pero ademas es un sable con los mismos poderes que Forcmazon.Forcmazon sera detsruida al matar a Kronkatosk y se tendra que reforjar en FS VII *Se confirma el rumor de que Turia se vera despojado de Forcmazon y tendra que arreglarselas con lo que tenga,curioso,nadie creia esta informacion hasta que lo confirmo el mismo Jhon Terrop. Furia Salvaje VII *rumor:se cree que Khan dira las palabras oscuras que se oyen al principio de FS V,aunque muchos fans creen que sera Foklet o el rey Sombra.Aun asi ¿no es Khan el villano de la nueva trilogia? realmente,muchos fans de la nueva serie opinan que tiene mucho mas sentido que lo diga el. *rumor:se cree que aparecera Gured Dur,no solo eso,sino que se cree que tendra un papel importante. TS:un lugar para explorar,temporada 6 *se confirma que habra temporada 6 y 7,pero que se basaran en los años anteriores al despertar de Fokley,y posteriores a la derrota de Khan. * Dn110 Dinoschool *Se confirma que el episodio spin-off de mayor duración: TJ y el secreto del dragón marino, será un intermediario que conecta los nueve primeros episodios de la serie, con el resto a partir de Alcalde Spinotrek, donde ellos ya son miembros de la alianza daljista. *Rumor: Poseidón le entrega Holefort la Ardiente a TJ, al final del episodio spin-off *Rumor: Khan aparecerá en Dinoschool como un deinoqueiro anónimo, se le conoce como la Tiniebla del Sur, y que usará dos espadas, la suya y otra desconocida hasta ahora. *Gúred-Dur, la Torre de la Paz, servirá de segundo hogar a los daljistas en la guerra. No se ha confirmado si el Imperio sitiará y atacará la torre de nuevo. *Los protagonistas irán descubriendo guardianes de la paz desaparecidos hasta entonces en el transcurso de la serie. Allum es uno de ellos. Se rumorea que también encontrarán a Barg el Arquero, y capaz que haya uno o más encuentros con Owen o T-T. Preus es hallado en el arco de Lourinha, donde se convierte en el maestro de TJ. *El último episodio de la serie será del paseo de curso del 8ºB (ya que la fiesta de fin de año es la que ocurre en Las Aventuras de TJ I. *Nick Clavijo revela todos los nombres de los científicos malvados de la convención de CANADA. **Dr. Seth Spinotrek, el líder de la organización junto a Abel. **Dr. Abel, un abelisaurio, sublíder junto a Seth a pesar de su rivalidad. **Noctus, mirado en menos por los demás dada su condición de mamífero. **Den, asistente de Noctus. **Dr. Clark, carcarodontosaurio, odia a muerte a los sucomimos y a los espinosaurios. **Dr. Raymus Akros: acrocantosaurio, critica a Seth por su incompetencia y pone en duda su capacidad de liderazgo. **Dr. Ultimatum: es uno de los científicos más excéntricos de la organización, ya que fabrica inventos malvados "porque sí". **Khan también estuvo en la convención por poco tiempo, disfrazado como un gallimimo llamado Gary. *Habrán más episodios dedicados a la familia de Spinotrek aparte de La historia de un crack. Bahia46 TS:Un lugar para explorar *puede que haya mas capitulos en la quinta temporada dedicados a Kronkatosk Furia Salvaje VI: *se ha revelado el trailer'' "Al principio aparecen imagenes de la conquista de Keupre dor a manos de Foklet mientras son dichas las palabras de Khan del princpio de FS V.Despues de salir los logos de los productores aparecendiversos bombardeos y atques terroristas "hay que detener a Kronkatosk" dice el Troodon Frances,se ve una imagen de un torpedo salir de un pterosaurus caza y estallar en el Interprise "desde que los dringos descubrieron la tecnologia,es invetable que la usasen para este fin" se escucha a Anthen.Luego se ve a un dirngo y un raptor entrechocar sus espadas "Kronkatosk es mi enemigo,pienso detenerle a toda costa" dice Turia.Luego se queda la pantalla en engro y de reoente aparece Turia disparando a un dringo tecnologico,luego se ve a un dringo vsito desd eatras quitandose la capucha "Algunos me llaman terrotista"se escucha.Luego se ve una batalla entre dringos y rebeldes."yo me considero un profesor".Dice Kronkatsok.Se ven a Turia y a un estraño dringo en un raro edificio luchando con espadas.Luego a Anthen escapando de un tarbosaurus vehiculo dringo "ya sabeis quien soy.Pero jamas me veris llegar"se vuelve a escuchar a Kronkastosk.Utharea da una estocada a un tyrannosaurus revolcuinario y despues golpea a un allosaurus revolcuonario que estaba detras suya.se ve al dringo de antes de quitarse la capucha,con la capucha quitada,desde atras y carga una piostola,mientras se escuha "primera leccion,los heroes no existen".Se e ve la cara al extraño sujero y es Kronkatosk.Luego se ve la base rebelde en China y unos tapejaras dringos disparan torpedos contra la base.La base se detsruye mientras Turia intenta lanzarle struenos a los tapejaras con forcamzon.la pantalla se queda en negro y se ven las letras "Furia "VI" Salvaje:'Terror en las sombras"(la V son un sable y forcmazon chocados,los subtitulos de Terror en las sombras estan abajo de las de FS VI y en letra mas pequeña) .'' Bahia46 (again) *segundo trailer de FS VI:terror en las sombras: *"Se ve la conquista de Keupre Dor a manos de Foklet,mientras Khan dice las palabras del principio de FS V.Se ven los logos de los productores.Despues aparece Gured Dur "Gured es propiedad del enemigo"se escucha a TF "una mitad de mis tropas quiero que esten listos'' para conquistar la fortaleza,sera el exito mundial de la Rebelion"Se e a Utharfea aterrizar fuera de la base Rebelde de china detras de TF,TF se da la vuelta y utherea le saluda respetuosamnete "para el resto de mis tropas,os voy a dar un mensaje urgenete"se escucha a TF,se ven varias explosiones en bases rebeldes y pterosaurus rebeldes ser destruidos "desde que Kronkatosk existe a destruido 200 bases rebeldes y quitado 50.000 vidas"Un tapejara dringo dispara torpedos contra un pterosaurus rebelde "es una mision urgente:hay que detener a Kronkatosk"Se ve al Interprise,junto a muchos otros pterosaurus y a Utharea,partir hacia Gured Dur.Luego se ve a un dirngo encapuchado,mientras se escucha "algunos me llaman terrorista"Turia monta en pet y dispara contra un caza tapejara"yo me considero un prfesor"se ve a Kronkatosk atravvesar con su sable a un solado rebelde.Luego unos taapjeras detruyen una base rebelde y van como si nada mientras se escucha "ya sabeis quien soy,pero jamas me vereis llegar"Todos los rebeldes miran fuera de su base y ven a los pterosaurus cazas "señor Wild,hoy es el primer dia,de lo que te queda de vida"y s ele ve la cara a Kronkatosk.los pterosaurus empiezan a bombardear la base,y aunque Turia intenta defenderla,es herido.Luego aparecen Turia y ANthen huyendo de la base mientras esta se destruye.Se ven varias escenas de Turia disparando a los dringos mientras se escucha "puedo darte a elegir,''prefieres una vida vacia,o una muerte relevante"Anthen detiene el ataque de una espada dringa con Holefort.Utharea y el Interprise se enfrentan con varios tapejaras.Turia declara "no le tengo miedo,no es una cuestion politica".Mientras se ven varias batallas,y despues sigue la declaracion "se trata solo de venganza".Luego Turia realiza el salto mortal e hiere un tapejara caza.Y despues se queda la pantalla negra y se ven las letras "Furia"VI" Salvaje:terror en las sombras" (la VI son Forcmazon y un sable entrechocados,y Terror en las Sombras esta debajo del titulo principal' y en lera pequeña)'' Dn110 *Pequeño avance del episodio renovado "Viaje a China": (Se ve a TJ y Milly pasear juntos por el Bosque de Xhiang) '' ''-Estamos perdidos-dice TJ '' ''-¿No confías en mi?-pregunta Milly ''-Claro que si, tu conoces mejor este bosque más que nadie en el curso...¡Oh, otro microrráptor! ¡Corriendo en tierra!-'' ''-TJ no seas ridículo, los microrráptores son más aves que raptores para andar correteando en el suelo-dice Milly-Ok, nunca había visto antes estos árboles, creo que sí estamos perdidos. No debimos habernos salido del Camino de los Sienas'' (Sale un pequeño mei-long entre el follaje) ''-Y tú eres...-dice TJ'' ''-¡Mit! ¡Mit! Parece que Mit hemos encontrado dinos perdidos, ¿no, Mírigol?-dice el mei-long con voz aguda y rasposa'' ''-Bueno, no diría completamente perdidos, ella conoce bien el bosque, señor...¿Mit?-dice TJ perplejo'' ''-Mit gustamos ayudar a dinos perdidos. Mit sabemos camino a pueblitos. Camino siena no esta lejos de aquí, ¿cierto Mírigol? Cierto, Mit, muy cierto.'' ''-Mira, troodonte miniatura de personalidad doble, no tenemos mucho tiempo para juegos, así que si vas a ayudarnos a salir de--'' ''-¡Juegos! ¡Mírigol ama juegos! ¡Troodonte naranja ha preparado juegos para Mírigol! ¡Mit, Mit!'' ''-Este enano es cada vez más raro, me da miedo- dice Milly'' ''-¡Juegos de miedo! ¡Genial, Mit, gustamos juegos, gustamos, jugar a buscar la salida de bosque Xhiang!'' ''-TJ hace un gesto de "facepalm"'' Bahia46 *Se revela que la base rebelde es asediada a mitad o principios del libro,lo que deja claro que Turia va a tener que arreglarselas solo,con Anthen como refuerzo. *Se sabe ya como los rebeldes conquistan Gured Dur. *thumb|258px|Turia SalvajeSe confirma que FS VI sera la primera pelicula de la saga FS en tener renders,avatares,y fondos de pantalla. *Se revela la primera imagen de FS VII:la venganza,es un render. *¿A alguien le suela la espada que lleva Turia en la mano? esta en llamas,pero la empuladura y la forma son identicas a la de Lomer,es un misterio que no se revela hasta que salga FS VII.Lo que esta claro es que Forcmazon Sword 4 es muy diferente a las demas swords. *PD:Debido a mcuhas criticas sobre la Sword 4,señalando que no se parece en nada a las demas,y aunque no esta mla que sea diferente,debe tener ciero aire,ytambien muchas citicas al logo de la espada y el trueno,que es muy flojo,Jhon Terrop señala que solo es un prototipo,y cuando le preguntan por la hoja,solo dice que es una espada de Fireword,es un misterio sin resolver. *Se rumorea que los mei longs de la raza de Mit apareceran en FS VI y FS VII Bahia46 *Voten sobre la espada de Turia,votacion abierta por fans ya quee esta claro que la hoja que lleva Turia no es una hoja de Fireword cualquiera **¿Lomer recuperada? **¿Una hoja de Fireword con otro aspecto? **y algunos fans dice que sera la sucesora de Lomer,forjada por Utharea,pero no se insunio nada de que esta funcionase como una hoja de Fireword ¿puede ser? **La Sword 4 de Forcmaon no existira,pero por lo visto,se menciona que Turia tendra la Sword 42 ¿es posble? thumb|258px|Forcmazon,sword 42 **PD,revelado el aspecto de la sword 42 Dn110 *Se ve bastante parecida a la Sword 3, aunque algunos detalles de la empuñadura parecen renovados. *Lómer sólo podría recuperarse si esa fuese la voluntad de Etiomer, ya que ni Preus ni Utharea pueden renovarla desde cero, o al menos con las propiedades de Etiomer (como la longevidad). *Técnicamente, según la profecía de Eos, los deinoqueiros pueden perecer si se les mata con una espada de Fireword, lo que incluye a las espadas forjadas por dragones de la Legión del Fuego en general (no necesariamente deben ser de fuego, pero mientras menos poderosa la espada, más posibilidad tiene de resurgir, reanimado por Foklet. *Se desvelan los nuevos detalles de Viaje a China, efectivamente habrán guanlongs en el Bosque de Xhiang, y Mit guiará, sin éxito, a Milly y TJ cuando estos se pierden. Han definido que el inicio será más o menos distinto, TJ está jugando fútbol junto al resto del curso, y a la última hora de clases es cuando entregan la comunicación acerca del concurso de conocimientos. *Para solucionar los conflictos de especies referentes a Alonso y a otros personajes, se rumorea que en El origen de Dinoland habrán detalles de como las razas de dromaeosáuridos de Sudamérica perdieron su pureza original debido a la hibridación, propiciada por Herrera. Además, Nick Clavijo dice que en la edad PW Alonso y sus descendientes se sometieron a tratamientos para tratar de eliminar los rasgos heredados de la hibridación en tiempos de Herrera. Por eso en algunos artes conceptuales, Alonso posee rasgos de Unenlagia y de Austroraptor a la vez. Es una subtrama que crea más preguntas que respuestas entre los fans, pero ya se irá revisando. *Confirmado: Los Deinoqueiros aparecerán explícitamente en Investigaciones. bahia46 *en realidad la diferencia esta en la hoja,esta lijeramente cortada. *Entonces esta claro que no es Lomer *sicenramente,ese aspecto de Irwin no es el que me imaginaba,me imaginaba uno mas como el de WWD pero pequeño,pero bueno... *Alonso Jr ¿tiene mas de ungelania o de austrortaptor? (por favor,que sea la segunda,no me gustan los ungelanias) *Primer trailer de FS VII,se ha renombrado,por lo visto ya no es la venganza,es "La Oscuridad" *''"crees que tu mundo esta a salvo,es una ilusion"se escuha,mientras,un rayo laser proveniente del cielo destruye un edificio de Wyomyng"una mentira piadosa para protegeros" se vuelve a escuchar.Turia mira al frente,sentado en su sillon de capitan"la tormenta es inminete,tu mundo no esta a salvo" muchos rtaptores de Gured Dur se aproximan a las ventanas"disfrutad de estos ultimos momentos de paz,pues he regresado...para cobrar...mi....venganza"Y mientras dice esto sale Khan con la capucha y sin cara con su espada en una mano y un rifle blater en otra,despues sale Turia mirandolo,y sale Khan,solo con el rifle,sin capucha y se le ve la cara,por extraño que parezca.La pantalla se queda en engro,Luego se ve la foertlaeza de Gured Dur.El Interprise cara a cara junto a un ptreosaurus negro mucho mas grande,un disparo blaster a la taberna del dragon Rojo.Draco el raptor (si,es draco) guiando a sus tropas,luego la pantalla se queda en nefro,se ve a Khan sonriendo,mientras se escucha "¿que? ¿comenzamos?" una gran ola aparece en el mar,y debajo de la ola se aprecia la forma de un nigrodactilo,luego un ala negra destruye una de las torres de Gured Dur.La pantalla se queda en negro y sale "Furia"VII"Salvaje:La oscuridad (la V es dos truenos,al igual que FS V)"'' *Yo creo que el trailer esta bien,aunque seguro que el segundo dira muchas mas cosas,esto es solo un teaser. Dn110 *Considerando el tamaño y el hocico, tiene más de austrorráptor, al igual que Alonso. *Talvez cuando salga el teri de WWD para Zt2 (hecho por DM) pueda hacer un nuevo render de Irwin. *Que Gúred-Dur se salve por favor xD Bahia46 *Trailer de TS:un lugar para explorar,temporada 6,tambien conocida comp FS:Interprise *''"Se ven los logos de los productores.Luego se ve al Interprise saliendo del hangar de la base rebelde y pasar a kiloemtraje 100.Luego s eve a un extraño pterosaurus con un enorme arma en sus espaldas,dispara a un rincon de norteamerica y la bercha avierta por el rayo laser es vsible incluso desde el espacio.Luego se oye a TF "7 millones de dinosaurios inocentes han muerto,por una especie no conocida"Turia y su equipo tienen las pistolas desenfundadas y encuentran al pterosaurus que ataco america muerto,con un piloto dentro,no se parecia a ningun otro dinosaurio"se trata de un Sindorsaurus"dijo TG del futuro,como el de la tempoarada 3"eran una especie no ofensiva,por lo visto,la linea temporal se ha alterado"Se ve un enorme portal abriendose "¿insunuas que han venido un milllon de años al pasado para evitar ser destruidos?"dice Utharea"y para destruirnos,estan creando un arma aun mayor capaz de destruir todos los continetes de la Tierra"añade TG.Luego se ve un mapa"las principales señales de radiacion vienen de este punto"dice Scort,.Turia alza la cabeza"el triangulo de las Barracudas"Luego se ve un triangulo inmenso de tres islas en el oceano indico"nadie ha sobrevivido al inmenso poder que mora alli"dice TF"es un lugar al que no podemos ir"añade Antehn.Luego se ve el interior del Interprise,Turia se sienta en su sillon,acariciando a Foxy "marca las cordenadas señor Checs"ordena Turia.El interprise pasa a Kilometraje 100'' dejando una estela.La pantalla se queda en negro y aparecen las letras "Furia Salvaje:'Interprise"(Interprise en letra mas grande y abajo de FS)'' *Por lo visto el triangulo de las barracudas se basa en el triangulo de las bermudas ¿que habra alli? el trailer no lo dice,por lo visto toda la serie se basara en la estancia del Interprise en ese territorio. *Trailer definitivo de FS VII:La oscuridad,aunque el principio es el mismo *''"crees que tu mundo esta a salvo,es una ilusion"se escuha,mientras,un rayo laser proveniente del cielo destruye un edificio de Wyomyng"una mentira piadosa para protegeros" se vuelve a escuchar.Turia mira al frente,sentado en su sillon de capitan"la tormenta es inminete,tu mundo no esta a salvo" muchos rtaptores de Gured Dur se aproximan a las ventanas"disfrutad de estos ultimos momentos de paz,pues he regresado...para cobrar...mi....venganza"Y mientras dice esto sale Khan con la capucha y sin cara con su espada en una mano y un rifle blater en otra,despues sale Turia mirandolo,y sale Khan,solo con el rifle,sin capucha y se le ve la cara,por extraño que parezca.La pantalla se queda en engro,luego salen los logos de los productores."Estamos listos para el proceso final"dice Khan,"excelente" dice otra voz parecida a la de Khan.Sale el Rey Sombra en su trono oscuro con una porra en una mano y su espada en la otra."Se trata de lago muy por encima de nosotros"dice Utharea.Mientras un nigrodactilo gigante,de 50 metros,sale de Kilometraje 100 y aparece delante del Interprise,haciendolo parecer pequeño.Turia desenvaina la sword 46 y raja con ella a un dracoraptor en China.Aparece la bas erebelde de China,reconstruid ay vista desde abajo.Luego a Gured Dur,asedidada por los cruceros de guerra dracoraptores.Un nigrodactilo se lanza sobre la fortaleza y son sus recien incorporados cañones de ultima tecnolgia dispara a un batallon de Fusileros.Luego se ve al emperador dringo guiando a sus tropas gritando "¡Fuerza al Imperio!" Turia dirige a Interprise contra un escuadron de terroristas de Rucafaurt.salen las letras "''Comienza"Turia le dice a TF "la Rebelion no puede ir tras el pero yo si".'"La Batalla Final"'''Luego Gat el dringo golpea con su hacha a un dracoraptor,luego Turia le dice a Anthen "queda usted al mando,si no vuelvo en una hora,abra fuego"."contra la oscuridad"Khan grita desde su nigrodactilo y el Petrox pierde toda su tecnologia al recibir el impacto sordo.Luego se ve a Khan sonreir mientras se escuha "¿que? ¿comenzamos?" ''una gran ola sale del mar,con la forma de un gigantesco Nigrodactilo debaj'o.'Despues un ala negra destruye una de las torres de Gured Dur.''La pantalla se queda en negro y sale "Furia"VII"Salvaje:La oscuridad (la V es dos truenos,al igual que FS V)" *Yo creo que tiene pienta de tener mas batallas que sus precuelas. *Un teaser de La Oscuridad,por lo visto es la introduccion,el narrador de la intro es Turia *''"un oviraptor/dragon muy sabio'' dijo una vez "nosotros creamos nuestros demonios" ¿quien dijo esto? ¿que significa? no importa,lo he dicho porque el lo dijo,el era famoso y ahora lo han dicho otrso....bueno,volvere a empezar.'Hace mucho tiempo,cuando la tierra era prospera,y no habia guerra,el señor "sabio" Etiomer platesoaurus creo la espadas de poder,haber ¿cuantas eran? no importa.Tymer para los mosasaurios, ''Treeruek, la segunda, destinada a los cazadores coelofísis de Rattek. Deliarhen fue la tercera, los pequeños eorráptores de Itischia fueron sus portadores. La cuarta se llamó Shameir, propiedad de los nobles herrerasaurios, los mayores cazadores de su propio reino. La quinta, Lakir, fue entregada a los hijos de Zirnale, los más nobles plateosaurios de todo Solinor. También se crearon 21 espadas menores, 9 de ellas entregadas a los niasasaurios de África, quienes renunciaron a ellas y pasaron a ser de 9 nobles de los deinoqueiros de Gobhii.Una de ellas que forjo Etiomer ,con la tipica avaricia ' que la gente tenia en la edad media,se la quedo para el,la llamo Lomer,la fortalecedora.Si me perguntais,os dire que no tengo ni idea de para que querian esas espadas,sin nisiquiera tener enemigos,son solo objetos.Cuando Kyops dio la gran propuesta,la rebelion de los guardianes pidio ayuda a los 9 deinoqueiros,estos se establecieron en el archipielago de Therilin y cuando el gigantecso ejercito de Keupre se preparaba para partir,una sombra cubrio la fortaleza,mato a todos,y corrompio a los 9.Y eso es por lo que no me cae muy bien Etiomer,porque acababa de crear demonios,y el ni siquiera lo sabia.'Furia Wild VII:The darkness *Poster de FS VII:La Oscuridad thumb|262px|FS VII:La Oscuridad *Cosa extraña,en los posters de la nueva saga se suele mostar al enemigo,no al protagonista,entonces ¿que hace el Interprise con un efecto oscurecido? a menos,claro esta,que no sea el Interprise,aunque tienen el diseño de un crucero C.C de la Rebelion. *Opinen ¿que pterosaurus es ese? **C.C Interprise **Pterosaurus clase C de la Rebelion **¿un pterosaurus del mal? aunque lo dudo,viendo su aspecto externo (refiriendome a los cañones y a la cabina) Dn110 *Podría ser el Interprise o un pterosaurio similar, aunque (a menos que sea sólo un efecto para resaltar lo siniestro de la historia en la portada), capaz que en Keupre-Dor hay más tecnología de lo que parece jejeje. *Dinoschool: Al menos en Viaje a China, no habrán más mei longs aparte de Mit, y no se dirá que es un personalitatem, por eso TJ no lo comprende y lo mira en menos, como si tuviera un problema mental. *En la tercera temporada, el 8º B se cambia de salón de clases. *Se confirma el ataque a Gúred-Dur para el casi final de la serie. *En Viaje a China, Paulo hace una apuesta con Terrence Rex. Si TJ y Milly se vuelven novios antes de que acabe el año, Paulo debe recibir 100 dinores y al menos tres plumones de gran calidad de parte de Terrence. Por eso, al final de la película, TJ dice: Vaya, Terrence le debe mucho dinero al Paulo. Bahia: *Le hemos preguntado a Jhon terrop sobre el misterioso pterosaurus,no ha dicho que es,pero ha dicho que podemos ir descartando al Interprise,lo cual me hace pensar que este sea el pterosaurus de 50 metros que se encontraba con el Interprise en el trailer,o el pterosaurus que sale del mar,tambien en el trailer. *En la entrevista se le ha preguntado tambien por una escena del trailer de Terror en las sombras en la que un tarbosaurus perseguia a Anthen,Jhon responde que se equivocaron de escena al colocar esa imagen,pues era de "La Oscuridad" entonces ¿puede que ese "tarbosaurus" fuese en Geezimg *PD:En la lista de personajes de FS VII ya se ha revelado el nombre de este Pterosaurs,C.Z Darkness,por lo visto al final si es un nigrodactilo,aunque uno increiblemente enorme. *Trailer de la version en DVD de "El Extraño Caso del neotroodon" por lo visto la version DVD tiene el mismo titulo que el libro,a diferencia de la que se estreno en cines *''"Se ven los logos de los productores (Zoo Hispania Productions) y luego se ve un bosque oscuro,una garra desgarra el aire"Trop ha sido asesinado" se escucha a TF.Las garras de un extraño animal se clavan en la carne del triceratops"Debes encontarlo y destruirlo"se escucha a TF.Forcmazon sale de su vaina y brilla con intensidad."Este Año" se ve a una gran manada de neotroodons bajar de los arboles y perseguir a Turia y Anthen,luego se escucha a Utharea decir "nos superan en armas,y en numero".Turia desgarra a un neotroodon.Anthen mata a uno con Holefort y dispara en modo matar a Otro."Preparate"'Luego se ve a Irwin en su celda "Yo soy mejor"dice"¿en que?le replica Turia "en todo"dice Irwin.Irwin para a Forcamzon con sus garras.Un ejercito de ninjas se lanza a Por Furia y este corta la lampara del techo tras un gran salto para hacerlos caer a todos e un golpe.Luego Anthen salta ''y clava su sable de entrenamiejnto en Utharea"Para una nueva amenaza" y luego se ve a Pet huyendo de los cazas dringos y luego a Turia y Anthen disparandoles a estos '"Furia "V" Salvaje:el extraño caso del Neotroodon"' Dinoschool *Un trailer anticipado de Las Aventuras de TJ 1 ''(Se escucha la voz de Preus) El Enemigo no es tan ciego como uno piensa. Ahora actúa rápido, no perderá más tiempo. Si tienen su oportunidad, las fuerzas del Imperio conquistarán finalmente Dinoland de nuevo. Y todo por lo que hemos luchado, caerá. Aparecen Seth, TJ, Alonso, Silver y Spiny en SMA ''-¡Admiren las primeras imágenes más allá de nuestra propia dimensión!-anuncia Seth mientras se abre un extraño portal en el laboratorio.'' (Aparecen varias imágenes de los cloneraptores llegando a Herrtok) ''-Si con el honor de la raza de los purgatorios puedo defender Dinoland en nombre del Imperio, que así sea-dice Noctus'' (Trek golpea mortalmente un troodonte) ''-No hay valor alguno en tu raza de ardillas-contesta Trek'' ''-Demuéstralo-dice Noctus'' (Quince mil purgatorios salen de Herrtok como arañas) (Voz de Poseidón mientras se ve al Rey Sombra emerger de Keupre-Dor en un nigrodáctilo) ''-La paciencia de la Sombra no es eterna. Sus ejércitos se han reunido, y lo sabes'' (Nueve pterosaurios negros se alzan sobre la fortaleza) (En Gúred Dur, llega un mensajero raptor con noticias) ''-Herrtok ha sido asediada por Trek. Claman por ayuda.'' ''-Y los daljistas responderán-afirma Ralph'' (TJ y la Comunidad del Elegido están en Dinoschool) ''-Y así terminamos el año-dice TJ a Alonso -Y esperemos que sea más pacífico que el resto del año. Uno ya se nos va, otro comienza, y los daljistas perdurarán'' (Contradictoriamente, luego aparece TJ junto a Silver, examinando una torre negra en Doreigal) ''-No te puedes arriesgar más, Agente C (dice Anquilograma). Recuerda que si te descubren, nunca más podrás ver a TJ, y sabemos que eso no te agradaría'' (Luego aparece Compy acariciado por TJ y Milly) (Voz de Spiny: Políticamente el Imperio ya ha muerto. No hay esperanza en los ejércitos de Zoringol. La gente clama por cambios, y yo se los concederé), mientras aparece un dilofosaurio conduciendo un ariete hacia Herrtok, Trek encendiendo sus garras, Seth explorando el SMA de la otra dimensión, y Clon Ciswell lucha contra Marin Ku. Aparece TJ luchando contra Trek, Noctus con Lómer, MVPV aterriza en Dinoschool con su jet-pack, y Seth se ve junto a su contraparte de la dimensión alterna. ''-¡Toda una Tierra Sauria de la que yo estoy a cargo!-grita alegre Seth, contemplando la segunda dimensión'' ''-Usé un ejército de KentroBorgs malvados-dice Seth 2'' (Seth 2 comienza a introducir los KentroBorgs al Centro mediante el portal) ''-¡Muy pronto ya seré el jefe de dos Tierras Saurias!-dice Seth2'' (Los KentroBorgs azotan el Centro) ''-¿Compy? eres un...¡agente secreto!-dice TJ sorprendido, en el SMA de la otra dimensión'' ''-Podrán discutir eso en prisión-amenaza Seth 2'' (Una llama se extiende por los túneles de Platiau, y aparece el Geezim furioso) Así es la naturaleza del mal-dice Preus mientras se ve a los daljistas combatir a los kentrosaurios ''-En todo momento, Keupre-Dor atacará, aunque nosotros no lo percibamos-se escucha a Allum mientras el nigrodáctilo del Rey Sombra agarra a un troodonte guardia y lo arroja al abismo.'' (Trek envía un plano de la fábrica de Zoringol a Bagrig Gru) ''-Es extraño que Compy sea un agente secreto-comenta Milly a Terrence'' ''-Luchen por la ruina y por el fin del mundo!- grita Ralph animando a los ejércitos daljistas-¡Por Dinoland!'' ''-Los daljistas cargan, sacando a los raptores volando por los aires.'' Luego aparecen, por un segundo cada uno, Preus, Bagrig, Ross, Noctus, Den, Seth 2 y Seth, Compy, Milly, Alonso, Tux, el Rey Sombra, Spiny y TJ ''-Este ha sido el mejor día de todo el año-dice TJ-Y Dinoland será libre...SIEMPRE!'' LAS AVENTURAS DE TJ: EL ATAQUE PELUDO Y LA SEGUNDA DIMENSIÓN Bahia46 *Se dice que despues de FS VII:La Oscuridad,en navidades habra un spin off,basado justamene en esta epoca:"Furia Salvaje:Black Snow" ''Jhon Terrrop nos dice que aunque esta historia este hecha para epocas navideñas no significa que sea una pelicula navideña,es mas,puntualiza que es una pelicula oscura,de misterio.El argumento y villano aun no estan definididos,pero probablemnete sea el Rey Sombra el enemigo. *Furia Salvaje:Black Snow sera en realidad,segun Jhon terrop,un episodio spin off de mayor duracion de FS:Interprise. Dn110 *'Investigaciones''' podría ser el episodio de la Primera Temporada con más bromas dirigidas al pobre Paulo xD. *Todos los deinoqueiros aparecerán en este episodio, cerca del final. *Jhonatan Urcan, el rey Darin de Cornart y Tannobrig (un sabio guardián plateosaurus) aparecerán en el viaje de TJ para ayudarles de cierta forma. Entre los villanos tendremos claramente a Noctus, al Dr. Spinotrek, a Tlurrg, al Rey Sombra y posiblemente a MVPV. *TJ conocerá al Halcón Petrox en este episodio (eso explica que no esté en Viaje a China pero sí en La historia de un crack). Bahia46 thumb|266px|El Interprise como crucero de la Federacion De Especies Unidas *Asi sera el aspecto del Interprise cuando la Rebelion y la Revolucion se unan y den lugar a la Federación. *Por si las dudas,el 01 se debe a que fue el primer crucero rebelde.El primer crucero de la Revolucion,el Ferox tambien es 01. *El cambio se aprecia no solo en el exterior,sino en el blindaje y armas,mucho mejores. *PD:Novedades de FS:Interprise,el capitulo de Black Snow,el capitulo de Black Snow es el ultimo de la temporada 7. *Tambien se anucnia que el villano no sera el Rey Sombra,como se pensaba,sino un malvado gorgosaurus y un dragón rojo gignate y oscuro,sis,pensais bien ¡Foklet! sera la unica aparicon de Foklet antes de la guerra contra el y de la FDEU. *El Trailer ya esta *''Se ven los logos de los productores,luego se ve una gran fortaleza oscura hecha de dibujos"hace mucho tiempo,el archipiealgo de Therilin fue maldito"se escucha a Utharea.Luego se ve la tierra bajo Keupre Dor,un ojo amarillo se abrio"por un dragón"completó Utharea,luego se volvio a ver la superficie,se ve,en dibujos (al igual que antes) como la fortaleza se oscurece y parece alzarse"un dragón que aparecia en las leyendas de los eoraptores"luego se ve que el dragón ahora esta en la torre posado"un dragón,conocido como Foklet" de repente extiende sus alas y ruje.Lo dibujos se vuelven imagenes y se ve al gigantesco ejercito de los dracoraptores.La pantalla se queda en negro,luego se ve la nieve,una enorme cueva hay en la nive,y dos ojos rojos aparecen en ella,luego se ve un varano jugar con la nieve"yo soy erbor,primo de arbor"dijo el varano"en mi mundo la navidad es para disfrutar de la vida y divertirse"luego se ven a Turia y Anthen con sus abrigos,explorando seguramente"se nota que es primo de arbor"dice alonso apareciendo de repente,luego se ve'' una hoguera,con Alonso,Turia y Anthen alredeor,y con Erbor,para su desgracia "en este mundo,no existe la navidad,es el dia ivernal,la ibernacion de los gorgosaurus,pero hubo un gorgsaurus que no hiberno,y la Oscuridad lo transfromo en un Geezimg,aun sigue vivo,el ultimo de los antiguos geezimgs,y se manifiesta en esta epoca"dice Turia,Anthen lo mira"normalmente suelo discrepar de las leyendas,pero yo mismo vi a la bestia,hace dos años"Luego se ve al doctor purca con una camilla corriendo"`¡hay enfermos"grita.El Interprise se enfrenta a una flota de cuceros dracoraptorianos,luego se ve a Gat Gashfork "dgale,señor Claw,que ya no es una,sino dos las que me debe su capitan"La rebelion se enfrenta a un ejericto dracoraptoriano en la nieve.Luego se ve a Turia dentro de la guarida de Folet "bueno,ladron ¿donde estas?"dice"no seas timido"dice mientras se arrastra por tierra"¡sal a la luz!" y entonces le lanza fuego.Se ven las letras '"Furia Salvaje Interprise:'''Black Snow" y se ve a Turia pgado una pared mientras la enorme cabeza de Foklet asoma por detras.'' Bahia again *Hoy han mostrado un trailer en la DS-Con,pero ¿de que es el trailer? observenlo *''"Los truenos van a caer sobre un huevo en un nido,y justo entonces se abre un agujero negro en el cielo,de el aparece un pterosaurus darktariano,y el trueno cae en el crucero,sin estropearlo,en vez de en el huevo,luego s eve un huevo de troodonte,el unico de su nido,se teletranpsorta a otro sitio."La linea temporal ha sido alterada"dijo TJ pero anciano"¿insinua usted que esto es una realidad alterna o algo asi? ¿que mi padre y mi abuelo no eran pobres miserables sino feurtes guerreros?" pregunto Turia"exacto"dijo TJ.El'' crucero darktariano vuelve a aparecer,TJ narra "Farol el terrible ha conquistado Gobhii,se prepara,con ayuda del Imperio y de Keupre Dor,para una guerra final.Se ve un enorme dragón rojo en el cielo,un dargón de fuego ¡Carthumas! "en mi tiempo,de donde vengo"dijo TJ"Carthumas muere,pero con la destruccion del destino de los elegidos,Crarthumas ha pervivido" Utharea y los ejercitos de magia se preparan para la guerra contra los therizinosaurus y las fuerzas del mal"debe volver a su crucero,el Interprise y destruir el crucero de Dero,el darktariano traidor que evito a los elegidos" dice TJ "yo no tengo crucero"'dice Turia "¿no es usted Turia Wild,el capitan del C.C '01 Interprise?"preguntó TJ "Si,soy Turia,pero si usted es quien dice ser,no soy yo el capitan,es su hijo,y su hijo me ha desterrado a este paraje helado"dice Turia.Se ve a Turia disparar a un troka con su pistola laser.Anthen decapita con Holefort a un geezimg.Los ejercitos del mal seexpanden rapidamente"hoy,cuando apenas queda esperanza"dice Utharea,Se ve a Carthumas destruir con su fuego a mucho's cruceros del bien,luego se ve al Interprise salir entre las nubes "cuando apenas queda tiempo"dice Utharea.Dero aparece comandando su crucero darkatariano junto a las fueras del mal"hemos decido creer los unos en los otros ¡hoy nos enfrentamos a los ejercitos del mal!"exclama Utharea mientras el Interprise dispara laser a Carthumas ''"¡hoy vamos a evitar el apocalipsis!"termina Utharea'.Los ejercitos darkatarianos,liderados por Silirk el rojo,apoyan a las fuerzas del bien,luego se ve a 'Dero,en su crucero,cojer con sus fauces a Turia "Turia Wild fue un gran raptor"-dice"llego a ser capitan del C.C Interprise,pero eso fue en otra vida,una vida de la que te privare como hice con tu padre y con tu abuelo"Luego se ve al Interprise meterse en una anomalia espaciotemporal para ir al pasado y reestablecer la liena temporal,se ven la letras "'Furia"VIII" Salvaje:Salvar el Futuro"thumb|FS VIII:Salvar el futuro *Jhon Terrop ha decidido hacer FS 7,por lo visto debido al exito de las anteriores,esperemos que no defraude,aunque tiene pinta de ser mcuho mas apocaliptica y de accion que las anteriores,normal,si van a tener que enfrentarse al Oscuro en persona y a muchos villanos que debido a la linea temporal alterada no han muerto,esperemos que se salve el futuro. *PD:La Primera imagen *Una promo (no es un trailer,ya que no tiene casi nada de accion y solo cuenta la historia de los protagonistas) *''"El C.C Interprise (de la federacion) dispara sus laser a un crucero darktariano "estabamos en una mision diplomatica en la zona neutral darktariana,yo no solia ir con la Federacion,yo ya era viejo,pero solicitaron mi ayuda.Dero nos estaba esperando"narra TJ y de repente se abre un agujero negro y el curcero de Dero entra.Los truenos van a caer sobre un huevo en un nido,y justo entonces se abre un agujero negro en el cielo,de el aparece el crucero de Dero,y el trueno cae en el crucero,sin estropearlo,en vez de en el huevo,luego s eve un huevo de troodonte,el unico de su nido,se teletranpsorta a otro sitio."Este Año" se ve a Turia en un bar,peleandose con unos matomes,luego se ve a Urcan con Turia "quiero que te alistes a Dalji"dijo "¿que me aliste?"rie Turia "debeis estar muy bajos de reclutas este año para eso"completa"en tan solo tres años podrias ser capitan de un Clase C,tu padre fue capiitan de uno durante 12 minutos,antes de morir a manos de un crucero darktariano,el C.C Kelvin,y salvo 800 vidas,intenta estar a su altura "''dice Urcan y se va,luego Turia mira una maqueta del Kelvin y se siente interesado,luego sale Turia con su moto y llega a un luar donde estan construyendo la cabina de un crucero,luego ve que en por arriba en la cabina pone Interprise.Turia se sienta ''va a entrar en el pterosaurus de los reclutas,alli ve a Urcan y le dice "¿tres años? lo hare en dos" se sineta junto a un sillon vacio "el cielo es un lugar horrible"dice un argentoraptor que se sienta a su lado"es enfermedad y alergia,supongo que nunca habras contraido un herpes sindoriano ¿no? por no hablar de los pterosaurus salvajes y los dragones malvados"dice el argentoraptor "pues siento decirtelo señor argentino pero la alianza Dalji opera en los cielos"'dice Turia"Turia "Wild" Salvaje"se presenta "Baezynsk,Alonso Baezynsk"se presenta el ''austroraptor.Anthen''' se presenta al puente en construccion "comandante Claw"dijo Urcan"contemple a la mas nueva cabina de la Alianza,un categoria Warx"dice Urcan "Señor,permitame decirle que aun no esta lista para la mision para la que se ha asigando"Luego Turia se dspierta en la enfermeria,junto a Alonso"esperate Wild,no puedes levantarte"Pero Turia sale corriendo y vuleve a poner el mensaje general de Checs al resto del Interprise "una tormenta electrica redonda"Turia se vuelve"¡Han vuelto!"exclamo "ellos han vuelto ¡el Interprise va hacia una trampa!"Luego se ve al crucero de Dero,y al lado se hable un portal "Dero nos espero cientos de años a que cruzasemos el agujero,sobreviviendo por sus mejoras,pero lo que para el fueron años,lo que nosotros tardamos en cruzar el portal fueron segundos"'narra TJ y el Interprise federal suge del portal'. *Es un avanze de lo que tendremos para el proximo film de FS,esperemos el segundo trailer. *Segundo trailer,por lo visto la aventura empezara mañana. "El C.C Interprise (de la federacion) dispara sus laser a un crucero darktariano y de repente se abre un agujero negro y el curcero de Dero entra.Los truenos van a caer sobre un huevo en un nido,y justo entonces se abre un agujero negro en el cielo,de el aparece el crucero de Dero,y el trueno cae en el crucero,sin estropearlo,en vez de en el huevo,luego s eve un huevo de troodonte,el unico de su nido,se teletranpsorta a otro sitio. Luego se ve un crucero de la Alianza,el casco redondo y un solo cañon de tropedos encima de este,en el casco se lee "C.C Kelvin".El mismo crucero darktariano aparece,saliendo de kiloemtraje 100 y empieza a disparar.Se ve a un raptor comandandolo mientras se escucha "¡el capitan ha muerto! su primer oficial toma el mando"que lo dice un ingeniero "¡evacuen el crucero!"exclamó el raptor,los cazas salieron del hangar,mientras el Kelvin se enfrentaba cara a con el crucero darktariano,pero este logro destruirlo,los cazas pudieron escapar ."Tu padre fue capitan de un crucero de la alianza durante tan solo 12 minutos pero salvo 800 vidas,incluidas las de tu madre y la tuya,te reto a que seas mejor"le dice Urcan a Turia. luego se ve la base de la alianza ''DALJI. ''"antes eramos el ejercito"dice Ralph"ahora somos la resitencia,de millones de soldados a unos pocos de miles" Utharea aterriza en la base "algo se mueve mas alla de Foklet"dice"algo mas siniestro,la oscuridad del Inframundo y de Fireword,poco a poco consumen Magia,ya han expulsado a los dragones de Asaron,a los fenix de hubarten y a los raptores de Yartum,incluso a los cazadores de las Picoescalofriantes,Hilelolargo es nuestra unica fortaleza,pero es una muy debil,no tardara en caer,estad preparados para el apocalipsis"dice Utharea,luego se abre un portal y de el aparecen los ejercitos de magia "han caido"dice una voz oscuro,y se ve al Rey Sombra en su nigrodactilo"la alianza esta perdida"sisea de nuevo. Luego se ve el crucero darkatriano,un agujero negro se abre y de el aparece el Interprise Federal.Luego se ve el Interprisse,Checs da un mensaje general "lo que parecia ser una tormenta electrica redondeada en la zona neutral dringa,despues recibimos un mensaje de auxilio de Promos" Turia rapidamente corre de la enfermeria al puente"Señor Urcan,Asia no esta sufriendo un terremoto,esta siendo atacado por los darktarianos,esa misma tormenta ocurrio el dia antes de mi nacimiento,antes de que un crucero de guerra darktariano apareciese y atacase el Kelvin"dice. Anthen lo mira"la logica del cadete es solida,recomiendo prudencia". Luego el Interprise sale de Kilometraje 100 y se encuentra el gigantesco crucero darktariano"nos llaman"dijo Scak,una cara tirannosaurida aparecio en la pantalla "¡hola!"exclamo el daspletosaurus,como si fuera un amigo"aqui Jhonatan Urcan del Interprise"dijo Urcan "hola Jhonatan,soy Dero"dijo el daspletosaurus"Digale a sus lideres que me reunire con ellos en la zona neutral darktariana"dijo Urcan"no hablo en nombre del Imperio,somos independientes,igual que su tripulante troodonte ¿no Anthen?"dice Dero. Anthen se levanta"discuple,no creo que nos conozacmos"dice este"¡no,es verdad! aun no"dice Dero. Luego el Interprise lucha contra el crucero,se ve cpmo se intercambian lasers y torpeds "señor,algo se acerca a una velocidad impreisonate"dice Chercs Un enorme dragón rojo de fuego aparece delante suya "el oscuro"murmura Urcan,el dragón escupe fuego y el Interprise lo esquiva,se repente Urcan es teletransportado por los darktarianos a su crucero. "Ahora yo soy el capitan"dice Anthen"ordeno reunirnos con el resto de la flota para el proximo enfrentamiento" "no habra otro enfrentameinto"exclama Turia,Anthen lo expulsa del Interprise Luego se le ve escapando de un tyrannosaurus de las nieves en Rusia Un Troodon le ayuda "yo soy TJ"dice,se ve al Interprise federal aterrizar cerca de allí"venimos de una realidad donde tu abuelo y yo eramos elegidos para una importante mision,pero Dero,el darktariano que has conocido,se ha aliado con la Sombra,y ha impedido ese futuro" Luego se ve al Interprise federal despegar de nuevo "debe volver cuanto antes al C.C Interprise,el categoria Warx,y salir de este categoria Excelsior,comprometa emocionalemnte a mi hijo y hagase con el mando del crucero" Luego se ve a Turia sentandose en la silla del capitan "El 2 de noviembre" Se ve al Interprise lanzar torpedos a un dragon azul y este cae. Luego se ve al Darkness salir de kilometraje 100 acompañado de un ejercito de azules Luego,Utharea da un discurso a sus tropas "Hoy,cuando apenas queda esperanza"dice Se ve al Interprise federal colaborar con el Interprise de la alianza para derrotar al Darkness. Luego se ve al Columbia disparando a Foklet,y el dragon rojo contraataca con fuego,aunque el columbia lo esquiva. "El Futuro" "Cuando apenas queda tiempo"dice Utharea Se ve al Crucero de Dero disparar al Interpise de la alianza,justo cuando Utharea lanza fuego al crucero. Se ve un enorme ejercito de las fuerzas del mal caminando en tierra,y los ejerictos daljistas y de magia les plantan cara "¡Hasta la deoslación y el fin del mundo!"Grita Ralph"¡Muerte!" Carthumas lanza fuego quemando muchas tropas enemigas "Estara" "Hemos decidido creer los unos en los otros"dice Utharea"hoy nos enfrentamos a los demonios que nos combaten ¡hoy vamos a evitar el apocalipsis!" Turia(el del futuro original) dispara sus laser (mucho mas avanzados por cierto xD) a un ejercito de enemigos dracoraptores. Luego se ve a Turia (el alterno) en el crucero de Dero,y este lo coge con sus fauces "A Turia Wild se le consideraba un gran dinosaurio,llego a ser capitan del C.C 01 Interprise,pero eso fue en otra vida,una vida de la que te privare como hice con tu padre" "En su hora mas oscura" Silirk lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Dero Utharea aterriza en medio de la batalla quemando y aplstando muchos enemigos y empieza a lcuhar con la espada. Farol y Trek le atacan,pero Utharea se defiende. Urcan dispara con su pistola. Turia (version alterna) dispara a un troka Anthen (version normal) ataca con holefort Turia (version normal) electrocuta un batallon de Trokas con Forcmazon. Un batallon de cruceros darktariano y otro de cruceros dringos aparece para ayudar en la batalla. Luego se ve al rey Sombra y su nigrodactilo ir hacia la antalla justo cuando aparecen las letras "Furia "VIII" Salvaje:Salva el Futuro"thumb|FS VIII:Salvar el Futuro *El trailer es larguito xD,pero esta chulo.Curiosamente,la escena de Utharea contra Farol y Trek estaba planeada para Tierra de Dragones III:La Guerra de los Tiempos,en los que estos eran llamados por Carthumas,la escena se suprimio,pero se puede reciclar perefectamente para esta pelicula/libro. *Una nueva portada,mas chula que la anterior,el Turia original (el mas grande,debido a ser mas viejo) lleva una pistola diefrente,por lo visto las pistolas de la Federacion seran distintas a las de las rebeldes (y las de los Daljsitas,en este caso) A la derecha se aprecia al primer oscuro,mas abajo la silueta del segundo Oscuro,a la izquierda se ve a Dero y sus tatuajes y arriba se puede apreciar el crucero de Dero,los dos Interprises vuelan juntos. Nuevo tráiler de Las Aventuras de TJ 1, tiene la pinta de ser las más épica de todas las películas de TJ (Excepto, tal vez, Tormenta Inminente, que sería la tercera, y que sucedería en el 100 PW. (Aparece un mapa completo de las Tierras Saurias, que luego se enfoca en Wyoming) ''-¿Qué pasa?-se escucha la voz de TJ. Están en una convivencia en Dinoschool.'' ''-Asedio imperial-contesta Alonso-En Herrtok (mientras, varios Troodontes Núenar rocían a los cloneraptores con flechas, defendiendo la muralla de Herrtok).'' ''-Su derrota en la batalla de Gúred-Dur le enseñó al enemigo sólo una cosa. El Elegido de los Núenar ha aparecido-se escucha a Preus, mientras aparece la última fábrica de Zoringol, y Bagrig Gru aparece entregándole un frasco rotulado "ADN" a un científico gigantorráptor.'' ''-¡Prepárense para la batalla!-ordena el guardián Allum a los Núenar.'' Bagrig Gru sigue extrayendo ADN guardándolo en frascos. Una fila de cloneraptores es repelida por los espadachines daljistas, en un bosque desolado. Ralph Dorek conduce a los daljistas fuera de Gúred-Dur para rescatar Herrtok. ''-Tengo una sorpresa, que los daljistas de seguro no habrían esperado jamás-le dice Noctus al General Trek en la sala de conferencias de Herrtok. Trek lo mira con leve desconfianza.'' ''-El Imperio aún debe llamar a su más terrible aliado-dice Preus-Hirió a TJ en la Colina de Atacama. El Rey Sombra de Therilin.'' Trek y dos terizinosaurios eraghanienses entran por la puerta de Herrtok que recién ha sido destruída por un ariete. TJ es emboscado por el pterosaurio Hermu en el Bosque del Norte. Un gran resplandor emerge de la Torre Keupre-Dor. Miles de fuscoraptores salen de la fortaleza oscura, mientras TJ y Mit están escondidos detrás de unas rocas. Preus vuela hacia el Bosque del Norte en su pterosaurio blanco Alaluz (Winglight). Aparece el edificio principal de SMA en la otra dimensión, varios monumentos y publicidad hacia SMA por todo Wyoming en la segunda dimensión, mientras Seth Spinotrek grita: ¡Toda unas Tierras Saurias de las que yo estoy a cargo! Los tanques imperiales disparan misiles a las murallas de Herrtok. Cloneraptores, Fuscoraptores, Gigantorráptores y Troodontes del Este se mezclan al entrar en Herrtok y sobrepasar a los Núenar. Compy decapita a uno de los KentroBorgs en la segunda dimensión. Jessk Claw, el primo de TJ, destruye un tanque imperial con una de las balistas de Herrtok. Trek enciende sus garras, amenazando a TJ y a Jessk en la sala de conferencias de la fortaleza. Alonso y Paulo desenvainan sus espadas, durante la Mezcla Dimensional. Seth 2 alza el portal inter-dimensional en la azotea de SMA, permitiendo a los KentroBorgs entrar a millares. Preus lucha contra el Geezim de Platiau en la cima del Monte Cubercin, en Selioren. El capitán Tux desenvaina su Firesaber a medida que carga contra los cloneraptores. Los misiles del ariete "cabeza de dragón" destruyen la puerta de Herrtok y parte de la muralla. Miles de purgatorios, con cuchillos, dardos y cerezas venenosas, salen a luchar en la Batalla de Herrtok. ''-Esperemos que la Comunidad pueda lidiar con su destino-se escucha a Preus, a medida que se ven primeros planos de TJ, Alonso, Paulo, Milly, Placem, Tom, Messenger, Terrence, Tripy y Compy.'' ''-¡Me confunden! ¿Porqué su compsognato pelea tan bien?-se extraña Seth Spinotrek (el original) en la oficina de su contraparte de la otra dimensión, luego de que Compy golpeara al Ciborgnato de Seth 2.'' Compy se pone el sombrero. ''-¡Compy el Compsognato!'' ''-¿En serio?-dice el Seth alterno.'' ''-¿Eres un agente secreto? ¿Por eso te desapareces todos los días?-pregunta TJ, sorprendido.'' Varios Kentro-Borgs aparecen cayendo en las calles de Wyoming. Un Nigrodáctilo sujeta a un pteranodonte daljista, quebrándole sus alas, y luego lo suelta, matando al pterosaurio y a su jinete. Un ornitoqueiro caza sale de Herrtok en dirección a Zoringol. Preus, cabalgando a Alaluz, espanta a los deinoqueiros, creando un resplandor con su vara. ''-¿Y ese pterosaurio?-pregunta Alonso cuando TJ llega exhausto a Dinoschool.'' ''-Está picado porque cacé a un purgatorio antes que él-explica el troodonte, mientras se ve a Hermu luchar contra TJ en el bosque de Wyoming.'' ''-Si el Imperio pierde hoy, tienes toda la libertad para transformarlo en República. Tú eres el Emperador-le dice el sucomimo Silver a Spiny Spinotrek en Solinor.'' Un KentroBorg elimina la gran Bandera Imperial de un disparo, y alza la Bandera de Seth Spinotrek en el mástil de la Casa Blanca. TJ y Trek forcejean en un hangar de Zoringol. El terizinosaurio se acerca, dispuesto a rematarlo con una Electrovara. ''-Oh, no, jóvenes. Ustedes regresan a Dinoschool, y el agente C se marcha-dice el Mayor Anquilograma desde un holograma reproducido por el reloj de Compy. -Ya no pueden mantenerlo más.'' ''-¡Luchen! ¡Luchen por la ruina y por el fin del mundo!-grita Ralph Dorek en su discurso antes de la Batalla de Herrtok. ¡Por Dinoland!-grita él.'' ''-¡Por Dinoland!-gritan Tux, Tessk Claw, y Marin Ku, antes de comenzar con la carga.'' El nigrodáctilo del Rey Sombra sostiene a dos guardias de Herrtok para luego soltarlos, mientras el jinete emite un chillido sordo. TJ prende a Holefort, dispuesto a enfrentarse finalmente contra Trek. Noctus, en la sala de reuniones de SMA, desenvaina a Lómer. Un jinete de pteranodontes suelta una lanza contra el pterosaurio de un Cloneraptor. En Herrtok, Jessk le entrega a TJ un bláster de Núenar para abrirse paso. Seth 2, reproduciendo un holograma en Platiau, ordena al Geezim destruir a la Comunidad del Elegido. Jet el Parasaurolofo embiste a dos Fuscoraptores en el Alto Bosque del Norte. TJ, cabalgando sobre el Halcón Petrox, rebana a un KentroBorg con Holefort. El Rey Sombra ataca a Preus y Jessk con rayos de energía. Con un disparo bláster de Tux, uno de los sargentos cloneraptores cae inerte al suelo. Bagrig Gru, en Herrtok, ataca a los Núenar con un bláster y su vara de hueso. Los purgatorius, en escaleras, suben a las grandes torres de Gúred-Dur. Noctus, con Lómer, parte a la mitad a un cloneraptor, y avanza para hacerle lo mismo a Ricky Tugrig. Alonso salta a la pared de SMA impulsado por una catapulta en forma de Compsognato. Compy se enfrenta con su contraparte ciborg de la otra dimensión. El dilofosaurio Ditro Wether conduce el ariete Crasher para volar las puertas. Milly se enfrenta sola al Kentro-Borg principal. Terrence noquea a los coletazos a otro Kentro-Borg. Varios agentes secretos, incluido Compy, destruyen Kentro-Borgs en Laguna Lepidotes. Noctus, con Lómer, salta para aterrizar justo enfrente de Ross. El nigrodáctilo del Rey Sombra vuela en picada hacia Ralph. Trek carga contra Allum. El capitán Tux "surfea" en un escudo de troodonte oriental a medida que va disparando a los purgatorios con puntería formidable. Paulo embiste a Ciswell durante la Mezcla Dimensional. TJ golpea a Hermu contra un árbol cuando el pterosaurio le ataca. Trek se acerca a TJ y Jessk con las garras encendidas, girando por sus capacidades ciborg. Luchando contra el Geezim, Preus le lanza rayos y truenos con su espada Geeztror. Un movimiento del hacha de Platter le descuadra la mandíbula a Ditro. Alonso, desmonta a un cloneraptor de su pteranodonte en Wyoming. La fábrica de Zoringol se incendia y estalla. Spiny Spinotrek entra al edificio del Congreso. Ralph Dorek ruge al embestir a los cloneraptores. TJ queda colgando del borde del hangar luego de que Trek lo empuje con la cola. El Geezim incendia las casas piramidales de Selioren. Tom saca chispas arañando una roca con sus garras, y Placem aprovecha para lanzar los palos encendidos a los Fuscorráptores. Trek golpea mortalmente a varios Núenar en la puerta de Herrtok, mientras unos cuatro Postosuchus entran también. Marin Ku evade un giro peligroso del mangual del Rey Sombra. El nigrodáctilo de Khan intenta bajar en picada hacia Allum, pero llegan los pterosaurios blancos y majestuosos de los Tsaagans a atacarlo. Alonso perfora la coraza de un Kentro-Borg, mientras que al fondo está Placem saltando sobre otro. Compy y TJ suben en el Halcón Petrox a la azotea de SMA. Ciswell avanza cojeando para atacar a Milly. Spiny y Silver luchan contra Tlurrg en el lago Durge. Una tribu de compis tribales amenazan a la Comunidad con sus lanzas. Un misil del Imperio destruye una de las torres de Herrtok, muchos Núenar salen volando por los aires. El Geezim cae al lago Teraniel. En la plaza de la Casa Blanca, se disparan fuegos artificiales. Ok, es medio largo y muestra casi puros segmentos de acción, pero ojo que estos son más reveladores que casi todo el tráiler anterior junto. Saludos! Bahia 46 *Hoy en la DS-con han mostrado una promo de un proyecto sobre la era de la Federación,tiene muy buena pinta "Se ven los logos de los creadores. Luego se ve la fortaleza de Darktar. "Donde hay vida"se escucha una voz oscura"siempre habra muerte" Luego se ve al Interprise llegar a una base de investigación "¿que diablos es eso?" le preguntó Purca,en los laboratorios de esa base,a un raptor misteriosamenete muy parecido a Turia,pero con un plumaje mucho mas claro."¿un arma biologica?" añadió Purca "Es la creación de vida,y no de muerte"dijo el raptor Luego se ve a Alonso discutir con Turia y Anthen "Siempre ha sido mas facil destruir que construir,pero ahora,con este invento,podemos hacer las dos cosas a la vez" Luego se ve a un darkatriano,sobre el trono de Darktar,hablandole a uno de sus generales "hazte con ese poder,hazte con el arma definitiva"dijo el rey,luego la pantalla se queda en negro"hazte con el Proyecto Genesis" Luego se ve a ujn crucero darktariano destruyendo una de las partes de la cabina del Interprise "¡No puedo permitir que entre usted ahi!"le dijo Alonso a Anthen,detras suya habia una sala con un cartel de prohibido el paso Luego se ve a Turia parando la espada de un general Darktariano Alonso le dispara a otro darktariano. El general darktariano que s eva nets,levanta a Turia con su cola "deme el secreto del genesis"dijo el darktariano Luego se ve a Turia pegandose al cristal de antes donde ponia Prohibido el paso ''-¡Anthen!-grita Turia preocupado'' La pantalla se queda en negro y aparecen las letras Genesis:Vida y Muerte *Habram que ver mas cosas sobre la saga genesis,pues si tiene subtitulo es probable que haya mas *PD:Spot 1 de Genesis: "Se ven los logos de los productores ''-¿que es eso Dr Wild?-le repguta Turia a un raptor mas joven,muy parecido a el'' ''-el proyecto genesis-dice el raptor mientras se ve un esqueleto de ratón al que le inyectan una aguja,y el esqueleto se regenera formando de nevo a un ratón vivo'' Luego se ve la cara de un darktariano ''-me hare con el arma final-dice el darkltariano.'' Luego se ve un crucero (no se sabe cual es) explotar,y alrededor suya se forma una isla ''-el efecto genesis-se escucha la voz de Alonso'' Se ve al Inetrprise disparar sus laser contra una flota de cruceros darktarianos. ''-¡no entrara usted ahi!-le dice Alonso a Anthen'' Se ve un ejercito de infanteria darkatrriano avanzar hacia una base federal ''-¡Anthen!-exclama Turia''thumb|202px|portada genesis Genesis:Vida y Muerte Proximamente en Wiki Dinoschool *y la portada: *Entervista a Jhon Terrp sobre Genesis:Vida y Muerte ('' B''' el periodista y I ''Jhon Terrp) '¿De que va esta nueva saga del universo DS?' ''Genesis se centra en dos hechos importantes de la Era Post Guerras #''El Proyecto genesis,como el nombre de la saga indica,creado por el doctor Dave Salvaje,sobrino de Turia Salvaje,que consisite en devolver la vida a cuerpos que no la tienen (incluso cuando llevan millones de años muertos) o en crear nueva vida'' #''La Guerra Federación/Darktar,cuando estos ultimos incumplen los tratados de paz y va a la guerra,indirectaente,es el genesis el culpable,pero no dire mas'' ¿Que es esa sala donde pone prohibido el paso? El conducto de electricidad que perrminte el kilometraje 100,no es una sala,lo del crsital es simplemente la entrada ¿Por qué entra Anthen Claw en ese conducto? Eso es un spoiler que no puedo revelar ¿Habra mas dinosaurios,aparte de los daspletosaurus,interesados en el Genesis? Los habra,pero eso se vera en la segunda parte de Genesis,no en la tercera,ahi vuleven a ser los darktarianos los villanos. ¿Cual sera ese otro dinosaurio? Spoiler,no lo puedo revelar ¿Aparecera el famoso Silirk el Rojo? Me temo que no,Silirk se fué a su epoca despues de la crisis de Dero,pero los darktarianos mejorados si apareceran,sino,no podrian empuñar sus lanzas,hachas,rifles y pistolas laser,que son sus armas principales. Vemos un ejercito darktariano acercandose a una base federal ¿que nos puede contar acerca de esa escena? ¡Ay! no quiero arruinar nada,lo siento pero es otro spoiler. El Genesis puede devolver vida,pero ¿no podia hacerlo tambien la sangre de dracoraptor? Los dracoraptores murieron todos cuando Foklet volvio a ser benevolo,no quedo ninguno,asi que el Genesis o el Genesis jejejeje. Eso ha sido todo,buenas tardes,esperemos a que suceda el Genesis,jejejeje Bahia46 again *Nuevos personajes de Genesis **Athirk Claw,la prima de Anthen,sirviendo de teniente en el Interprise. **El general darkatriano se indentifica como Gorcko,que en Darktariano siginifica degollado **Churiks,un guardian exiliado,que se cree que es un troodon europeo (aparecera en la segunda,no en la pirmera,pero aun asi dicen el nombre) **Yu-Shep,un teniente dringo,tambien aparecera en la segunda. **Chak-Ui Chork (Chak-Ui significa capitan en dringo) es un Chak-Ui (Capitan) dringo,tambien aparecera en la segunda ¿seran los dringos los que tambien quieren el genesis? **el ya conocido Dave Wild,sobrino de Turia Wil **Foklet...bueno,Foklet no es nuevo,pero en su faceta de dragón bueno no lleva mucho,Foklet maneja mucho los idiomas,pero se cree que sera un agente de la ley,ya que al igual que Utharea,le gusta resolver crimenes. **El Imperator Smokur,aparecera en la tecera,es un emperador darktariano. **La general Kalkora Soulkeeper,una general daspletosauria,que por lo visto sera lider de una unidad de elite de la Federación conocda como La Alianza de Guerreros,breve cameo en la primera,epro en las demas tendra un papel fundamental,por lo visto *Se nota que tendremos muchos personajes para Genesis,pero seguiremos teniendo a la tripulación irginal,que conste xD. DN110 Estos serán algunos de los personajes con cierta relevancia en la trilogía, aparte de, obviamente, el maestro T-T. *Yunn y Harry, sus amigos-hermanos, que lo acompañan en la primera película. *Eos, quien sería el primer maestro de T-T. *Ceres, un guardián de Gúred-Dur que desaprueba abiertamente el Imperio. *Phetaanin, amigo de la infancia de T-T, aunque en la primera sólo aparece al principio, tendrá un papel mucho más importante, ya que acompañará al maestro tsaagan cuando regrese al Gobhii y será su primer aprendiz. *Norrbru Cruther, el raptor que cuidó de T-T, Yunn y Harry desde su infancia. *Threg Qwerrum, un terizinosaurio de Zoringol que asiste a T-T, Yunn y Harry en la primera etapa de su viaje. *El Emperador Herrera BH46thumb|260px|Legiones del Imperio Darktariano *Imagen promocional de Genesis,mostrando las ¿legiones? darktarianas *Son tres,y en la imagen viene la descripcion de las tres,desde luego,parece qe al igual que los dragones de Magia,los darktarianos tienen sus legiones,cada una con su funcion en la guerra. *PD:Por lo visto la Alianza de Guerreros,esa unidad de elite de la Federación,se renombra como La Vanguardia. *Segundo trailer de Genesis:Vida y Muerte ¡por fin! "Se ven los logos de los productores. Luego se ve un gran ejercito,rojo y gris acero salir de Darktar ''-Mientras nuestros lideres parlamentan-se escucha una voz draconiana,claramente es Foklet'' Luego se ve un crucero de guerra darktariano de la legión del Acero dispara al Imterprise produciendo muchas brechas en su cabina ¿es que le han roto sus escudos? ''-mientras nuestros lideres permanecen ciegos bajo una mentira,las legiones marchan a la guerra-termina Foklet'' Se ve una base en la nieve,posiblemente la antartida,ya mas fría,un escuadron de la legion del Acero,liderado por Gorcko asalta la base. Luego se ve a un equipo de asalto del Interprise,dirigidos por Turia,Anthen,Athirk,Alonso,Turx y Scak,junto al ejercito de esa base. Luego se ve a Purca investigando mas esa base,y ve como un esqueleto de purgatorius salvaje,va formandose en tejidos y musculos,y finalemente forma un nuevo individuo ''-¿Que dracos es eso?-se extraño Purca'' ''-el proyecto Genesis-dijo un raptor,se acerca la camara dejando ver que en su uniform de doctor pone "Dr Dave Salvaje"'' Se escucha la voz de una daspletosaurus,una voz anciana ''-Las dos principales legiones,Acero y Guerra,ven en el genesis un poder destructivo.'' Se ve un crucero darktariano explotar ''-Creen que al igual que puede usarse para devolver vida,puede usarse para segarla,la tercera,Sombra,cree que es prudente investigar antes sobre el proyecto,pero la sotras legiones no escucharan,la vanguardia debe actuar-y se ve la cara de Kalkora Soulkeeper.'' Luego se ve un ejercito de la federación contra uno de las dos legiones principales del imperio darktariano. Se ve la sala del emperador de Darktar ''-¡No permtire desobediencias! y menos viniendo de tribuno Smokur-dice el Imperator'' Una flota de cruceros de las legiones Acero y Guerra disparan sus laser contra el Interprise. Turia entrechoca la espada con una mandoble darktariana. Foklet golpea con el codo a un yutyrannus. Una flota de cruceros de la Legion de la Sombra sale de kilometraje 100 y dispara sus laser contra los cruceros de Guerra y Acero. Un crucero explopta y alrededor se forma un paisaje verde,un contienente en medio del oceano. El Interprise esta a punto de caer al mar. ''-la corriente electrica esta desalineada,no se puede arreglar a menos que alguien se meta ahi dentro-dice Scort'' Alonso agarra a Anthen ''-no permitire que entre usted ahi,la radiación le mataria-dice Alonso.'' Un daspletosarus ruje,dejando ver sus formidables dientes. Dave dispara con su pistola laser,junto a los guardias,contra unos darktarianos en su base. Turia se pega al cristal de la sala para entrar en la corriente elecrica y grita ''-¡Anthen!'' '''''Genesis:Vida y Muertethumb|La caida de las legiones *PD:dos imagenes nuevas de Genesis,ambas relacionadas con Darktar: **La Caida de las legiones,se peude ver un barco darktariano ¿veremos la batalla de las legiones en Genesis? thumb|El ejercito rojo y gris *El ejercito rojo y gris,esta escena se vio ya en los trailers,podemos versi nos fijamos bien,las armas,epsdas cortas,escuddos,lanzas,mandobles,hachas y lo mejor para el final:el rifle ¡tiene el mismo aspecto que las sorraiks de Kronkatosk en modo rifle! thumb|178px|Centurión Gorcko *Primera imagen de l Centurión Gorcko,espada,rifle,pistola y escudo,armado para la guerra y con veijas cicatrces de guerra,se cree que participó en la Guerra Civil Darktariana Contra La Opresión de Acero,de parte del Imperator de Acero,es uno de esos "malvados jefes de Acero" que aun viven. BH46 *Se informa que Genesis se retrasa,pues se esta escribiendo su historia todavia *Primer trailer de Tierra de Dragones:El Origen de los dragones Se ven los logos de los creadores. Se ve una gran fortaleza blanca de diez niveles (El primer vistazo a Draconilg despues de tanta mención y ninguna aparición) Se ve un cuervo blanco entrar en la ciudadela del ultimo nivel por una ventana. "Un viejo enemigo ha vuelto" se escucha la voz de un noble fenix. Se ve el interior de una montaña,una ciudad de huargoraptores,y al fondo de la cueva,se ve fuego,y en medio del uego,lo que parece ser una roca con forma de dragón,se estremece. Luego se ve al rey garron fenix "Un palido huargoraptor,a lomos de un vargo blanco" Se ve la cara de Turrin,viejas heridas en la cara,pero sobretodo en el pecho. "Se apoda ahora Turrin Corazónmuerto,su ejercito destruria todo a su paso" se escucha la voz de Dragón. Los ejercitos de Turrin salen de la Gran Montaña,con el eztraño emblema de un vargo blanco,rodeado por un ojo de fuego. "De los creadores de Furia Salvaje" Se ven a los lideres utharaptores,mirando una gran montaña de hielo,y en ella un extraño dinosaurio de hielo se alza (probablemente un frocamusaurus) y su sequito de "clones" mas pequeños protegen la montaña (quizas hielosaurus) "Porta la espada ardiente" se escucha la voz de Dragón"mata al huargo,recupera tu hogar" "Llega" Se ve a Iurtam clavando su espada en un cadaver huargoraptor Iurtam porta la espada ardiente y quema el corazón de Turrin. "''El Primer capitulo"'' Kiurtyom dispara a un hielosaurus. Una flecha de color blanco se dirige al fuego. Kiurtyom entrechoca a Holefort no enecendida con las dagas de un ¿raptor? encapuchado "De la leyenda" Un tyrannosaurus ruje,un ejercito raptor sale de la Ciudadela Negra. Turrin mira complacido los ejercitos de Yartum desde la montaña. "De la Espada Ardiente" Kiurtyom desenvaina su espada de entrenamiento "Si despiertas la ira de la bestia" se escucha la voz de un predragón de hielo "nos aniquilara a todos" "Lo va a hacer de todas maneras" responde Kiurtyom Turrin se alnza sobre una torre de Draconilg "¡Yo soy el rey bajo el cielo de los espiritus malditos!" A lo cual el "cielo" repsonde lanzandole una llamarada Tierra de Dragones:El Origen de los Dragones *Pequeñó adelanto de TDD,que es el prologo. Algo ha cambiado,la tierra se mueve bajo los pies,el viento es diferente,los pajaros ya no pian,y las olas del mar,callan. Tierra de Dragones Todo comenzo con el gran Big Ban,una explosión de Materia que creó el universo.La magia,residia en uno de ellos,dandole vida. Maghiarctus fue su nombre,comunmente llamado Magia,y fue sabiamente gobernado por las nueve criaturas divinas. Pero habia un gran mal,un gran mal que rodeaba a los 9,un mal oscuro,pero la creación de mas vida en el planeta,quito poder a ese mal,y fue obbligado a hibernar durante siglos,pero no por mucho tiempo. Un vargo negro y un malvado raptor blanco,llamado Turrin,se internaron en las profundidades del mundo,conociendo ese mal,ambos seres se unieron en uno. Turrin,Turrin el Blanco,el primer enemigo,el primero de los huargoraptores.Creo su propio ejercito de dino-lobos de Yartum,asi se hacian llamar.La hora de Turrin habia llegado.Poco a poco,las tierras libres de Magia fueron sucumbiendo bajo el poder de sus hordas. Pero fue la criatura mas inespesrada,la que decidio luchar por la libertad,ninguna mas,y ninguna menos.Reptiles de un miserio metro de alto,cuerpo pequeño,cola larga y largo cuello,con dos cuernos acabados en punta hacia atras en la pequeña cabeza,sus manos,unidas a dos alas,eran flexiobles,y sus oatas eran tridactilas.Su nombre,precarones,aunque hoy dia son mas conocidos como predragones.Pequeñas e incomprendidas,pero con habilidades ocultas a la vista:un gran valor,y lo mas importante,el ingenio necesario para crea los primeros utensilios de guerra,creados solamente para cazar y jugar en la arena,pero que acabaron sirviendoles para su destino final. Turrin invadio los bosques y praderas de la tierra de Draconilg desde el norte,alli se encontro inesperadamente con un ejercito predragón,Iurtam el sabio era su lider. Turrin acepto aquel claro desafio y se lanzó a la batalla sin dudarlo dos veces. Los predragones acuchillaban el vientre de los altos huargoraptores con las espadas,la victoria estaba proxima. Pero nada puede acabar con el poder del Blanco. Turrin blandió una gran porra que robo del cadaver de uno de los predragones caidos y mató a todos los predragones que se le acercaban. Cuando Iurtam se le acercó,la porra no dio en su cuerpo ni su caeza,pero si le desarmó. Vio una espada que estaba mas cerca de el que la propia suya,estaba en una vaina,la desenvaio,y la hoja brillante no parecia de ese mundo,sobrenatural,ni era de manifactura predragon,sino que era mejor. Cuando Turrin ataco Iurtam le ckavó su espada en el costado izquierdo:el corazón. Sin Turrin,los huargoraptores se dispersaron,huyeron. Los predragones celebraban victoria,y el reino de Draconilg paso del anonimato a la fama. Y Turrin y todo su mal habian sido erradicados. El oscuro aullido del huargoraptor no fue oido nunca mas..... Hasta ahora El Origen de los dragones *Ha habido un rodaje adicional de FS:Black Snow debido a la cancelacion de la temporada 7 de FS:Interprise debido a malas criticas (Por lo cual,la temporada 6 no ha de considerarse oficial) **Antes sucedia en el 9n PW,ahora sucede en el fin de año de 99 PW y (Atencion,mucha atencion a esto) justo antes de los sucesos de Las Aventuras de TJ:Tormenta Inminente,es una precula muuuuy directa (pues se basa en el despertar de Foklet) **Vamos a ver por primera vez la batalla de Keupre Her contra Foklet **Turia esta jubilado,por lo visto,desde el 90 PW pues se ha cansado de guerras y vive comodamente en una casa del barrio donde vivia Milly **Vuelve Owen,que no murio nunca,sino que fingio su muerte para escapar de la guera **Nuevos personajes,Orkin,antiguo tssagan (que se ve que son inmortales,al igual que los dragones,a la vejez) que vivia en keupre Her antes de la conquista del dragón,y una compañia de 8 tssaganes:Iur,Piurm,Ork,Gorck,Tac,Tark,Tumbar y Tumbarar.Y el arquero Asgarock que ira junto a el a intentar recuperar Keupre. **El personaje Erbor y sus tonterias similares a las de Arbor tendran menos protagonismo del que se pensaba,asi como el Capitan Anthen (ahora es capitan) y la Patrulla Ave. **Turia acompaña a los tssaganes y a Owen,para vivir otra aventura mas. **No habra batallas en la Rebelion,como se pensaba (no aparecera Gat Gashfork,como el primer trailer)el prleigro al que se enfrentara la patrulla Ave (mas bien Anthen y Alonso nada mas) sera la molestia de Erbor y los gorgosaurios. *El trailer Se ven los logos de los productores "Lejos hacia el oeste,mas alla de sierras y rios"dice una voz anciana "Se alza la colina de la hechiceria" Un mapa de una fortaleza aparece,un dragon serpentante esta dibujado en rojo encima "Los tssaganes estan decididos a recuperar sus tierras" Se ve una casa de China "Si,esta claro que me gustan las visitas,pero no se quienes sois vosotros para entrar en mi casa manchando mi alfombra,como si gordos protoceratops fuerais,en vez de nobles tssaganes" dice Turia "¡Son muy alegres! si te acostumbras"dice Owen "No puedo partir sin mas hacia la avnetura,aqui me he instalado,y aqui me quedo"dice Turia "Sentado desde hace 10 años"le reprocha Owen"¡Vuelve Salvaje! antes de que seas otra de tus antiguedades" La pantalla se queda en negro El paisaje pasa a la nieve "El mes invernal"dice Anthen con ropa para el frio"Para nosotros una epoca de sufrimiento y muerte" El paisaje cambia de una tormenta de nieve a una hoguera y alrededor Alonso y Anthen "Pero es navidad"dice una criaturita verde que esta con ellos"Hay que disfrutar" "Ejem"dice Alonso"no se como vas a hacerlo,al invierno estas colinas se llenan de trokas y huargos salvajes,pero eso es lo de menos" "¿que quieres decir?"pregunta Anthen,preocupado "cuando amanece el primer dia del invierno,los gorgosaurus se espabilan,como dragones azules osbre terreno verde,asaltan aldeas,,destruyen campamentos,es por eso por lo que el general nos ha enviad,a espiar sus movimientos" Se ve un gorgosaurs abriendo su boca para ser atravesado por la espada de ebano de Alonso "Encuentra valor" dic Owen Turia desenvaina a Forcmazon y para torpemente la estocada de un troka. Los balaurs del bosque rojo rodean a los tssaganes y tensan sus arcos "En dicciembre" Se ve Selioren desde arriba Una flecha atraviesa a un troka,en el mercado de Selioren Se ve una gran fortaleza en ruinas "La nieve" Owen atraviesa a un troka con Clamdring y se transforma en dragón agarrando a un dragon azul por el cuello y atrevsandole el corazón con Clamdrin "Se teñira de negro" Turia entra en la fortaleza de keupre por una puerta pequeña. Luego se ve un gran tesoro Sin embargo el oro empeiza a overse,y de entre el surge la gran cabeza de un dragón "¡Ladron!"grita"¡De que forma prefieres morir!" El pecho del draón empeiza a llamear y de su boca empiezan a salir llamas "Furia Salvaje:Black Snow" "Oye Turia"dice un tssagan,probablemente Tumbar"Si de verdad hay un dragón vivo hay abajo...no lo despiertes" DN *Se ve genial, mucho más interesante el replanteamiento de la trama, imagino que aprovechando la ocasión, tendrá sus similitudes con El Hobbit, ¿no? (al fin vi La Desolación de Smaug, y es brutal, excelente película). *¿Con el primer enfrentamiento contra Foklet te refieres a cuando el dragón expulsa a los troodontes y se toma Keupre-Her? De ser así, recuerda que al llegar a la Tierra Sauria, Foklet esparció una peste por Therilin, dejando la fortaleza casi despoblada, y los pocos troodontes que quedaban no sobrevivieron a su fuego, excepto un guardián de la paz, llamado Noriag Claw, y su familia, que se mudaron a Herrtok. Y también los tsaagans que mencionas, que eran de noble linaje. *Asgarock no es un tsaagan, ¿cierto? Es que como lo mencionas por separado a los demás miembros de la compañía de Orkin... *¿Aparecerían los tsaagans de Etiomeria? Ellos también vivieron de primera mano la llegada de La Sombra. thumb|230px Bahia *Si Ellorer cuenta como tssagan de Etiomeria (no me se ben la historia de la primera y segunda Edad,para el nuevo film habra que estudiar xD ) entonces si *Asgarock es un troodon,se me olvido decirlo. *La pelicula termina justo (justito) cuando empieza Tormenta inminente,o al menos esa es la idea. *PD:Portada DN *Desde la Tercera Edad casi todos los tsaagans que quedan cuentan como derenerianos jejeje, por lo que veo bastante factible que Ellórer (o su hijo Elldir, no lo he mencionado mucho, pero tendrá un papel bastante destacable en Dinoschool, sobre todo en la tercera temporada) aparezcan. *¿Asgarock es un troodonte normal o un descendiente de Núenar? Yo creo que podría ser la segunda opción, ya que reflejaría más aún su interés por recuperar Keupre-Her. *La portada está bien, se puede distinguir a Turia, Owen, los nueve Tsaagans y el ojo de Foklet. (Llamativa la ausencia de Asgarock). *Imagino que aparecerán Criaturas de la Sombra, ¿no? Digo, Gorimsaurios, Geezims, dracoraptores, fuscoraptores, deinoqueiros. No creo que Foklet tenga la fortaleza abandonada. Bahia *Ellorer aperecera si o si,ya lo tenia planeado,y quizas su hijo tambien. *Asgarock es descendiente de Núenar,pero no tiene interes en recuperar Keupre Her. *Asgarock no es miembro de la compañia,pues presente a los nuevos personajes en un solo punto,los de la compañia son los nueve tsaaganes,Turia y Owen (este ultimo hasta cierto punto pues el concilio de fuego le necesitara para una misión en magia) *Claro que si,la fortaleza no esta abandonada,pero aun asi aviso:la compañia no luchara en Keupre Dor. Bahia *Se revelan los titulos de las otras dos peliculas de Genesis **Genesis:La Garra Perdida **Genesis:La Batalla Final Bahia (Again xD) *Se revela el Teaser Trailer de La Garra Perdida Se ve una enorme selva de altos helechos. Gigantes insectos y en medio de la selva,una capsula. La capsula se abre. Se ven los logos de los productores "El enemigo avanza" se escucha la voz de Foklet. Se ve un gran ejercito darktariano,el ejercito Gris y Rojo. "Solo algo frenara el huracan" dice Kalkora. "¿que buscais?" dice un troodon gris,el exguardian Churiks. "Buscamos algo que lleva perdido bajo el mar un largo tiempo inmemoriable"dice Kalkora La pantalla se queda en negro "La Garra de Gar-Cum"se escuha la voz de Kalkora Unos soldados miran al cielo y un enorme crucero se alza sobre ellos. Turia atacó a un dringo con su espada. El Interprise disparó e impactó en la cabina. Guriks dispara con su arco a la pantalla. El Interprise Grazna. ''-¡Cuidado!-exclama Turia'' El crucero dringo dió media vuelta y pasó a Kilometraje 100 Genesis:La Garra Perdida ''-¡Eh! ¡Yu-Shep!-exclama un capitan dringo,de pie a punto de salir del puente.'' Un teniente se vuelve en su asiento ''-¿Chak-Ui?-dijo el Teniente.'' El enorme gorgonopsido que se tumbaba al lado de la silla vacia del capitan abrió la boca hambirento. Yu-Shep miró asustado al gorgonopsido comprendiendo que le tocaba la peligrosa tarea de alimentarlo. *Podemos intuir que los dringos que aparecen son dringos separatistas,no dringos de Promos. *Es un trailer corto,pues es un teaser. Entrevista con Jhon Terrop sobre Genesis:La Garra Perdida *'¿En que se diferenciara de la primera parte?' En Muchas cosas,la trilogia Genesis tendra un orden parecido al de la Saga V de Furia Salvaje,Preludio,Intermedio y Guerra.Esta es el Intemedio y al igual que en FS VI,los villanos son los dringos.El Numero de batallas puede no ser tan grande como el de la primera,pues se centrara sobre todo en la busqueda de la Garra de Gar-Cum,por parte de la Vanguardia,y el rescate de Anthen,por parte del Interprise. *'¿Seran dringos de Kronkatosk?' Kronkatosk y toda su organización estan muertos y enterrados,son simples dringos separatistas *'Ha dicho "Rescate de Anthen" ¿como resucitara Anthen?' Eso es algo de lo que no puedo hablar. *'¿Que puede decirnos de los nuevos personajes?' Casi todos estaran en el grupo de la Vanguardia,Guriks el exguardian,al que le han encargado buscar la Garra,el darktariano de Sombra Gorck Filomortal,el troodonte Raxx y el dringo Huloks. *'¿Apareceran nuevos tipos de cruceros?' Apareceran dos,el categoria Excelsior II de la Federación y el otro...bueno,el otro no es nuevo,es uno conocido,el pajaro de presa Dringo,pero tiene una cualidad nueva de la cual no puedo hablar. *'Categoria Excelsior II ¿es que habra un nuevo Excelsior?' Lo Habrá,no solo por la caida del anterior sino por algo que ya se verá,sera el C.C-II Excelsior. *'Vemos un crucero alzandose sobre la Base Rebelde,aunque no lo vemos bien ¿habra un ataque contra la base como en FS VI?' Eso seria demasiado repetitivo,no,no es un ataque a la Base Rebelde,es algo que no os esperais. Aqui concluye la entrevista con Jhon Terrop sobre Genesis:La Garra Perdida,esperemos que se estrene pronto y sea buena. thumb|Primera portada de La Garra Perida Como regalo,ademas de la entrevista,tenemos una portada,aunque dudo que sea la definitiva Se puede ver la Garra de Gar Cum,el C.C Interprise y el Pajaro de Presa. Podemos ver que los pajaros de presa son de los cruceros mas avanzados de los dringos,la cabina cubre parte de las alas y tambien el cuello. En verdad todos los cruceros dringos cubren el cuello y las alas,pero ahora los pajaros de presa tienen algo que no tiene ninguno ¿que sera? se vera en Genesis. DN El arco bélico de Lourinha será la gran historia "highlight" de la primera temporada de Dinoschool, probablemente junto a la creación de la Estación Syntopps, que podría tomar lugar en el final de la temporada. Con los primeros detalles de la historia de "Misiones Especiales" ya saliendo, la revista Empire (xD) tuvo una bastante reveladora con Nick Clavijo y John Terrop, director y productor respectivamente, además de guionistas. *'Empire: Ya hemos visto batallas antes en Dinoschool, pero en episodios más aislados. ¿Sería la batalla de Lourinha el primer gran arco de episodios militares en Dinoschool?' *'N.C: '''Si. Supondrá un gran cambio en la mentalidad de los personajes, sobretodo de TJ y sus amigos. Antes eran ajenos a la guerra, a lo que ocurría en países como Solinor, Finethar o Lourinha, ahora su madurez y su preocupación crecen a costa de perder su inocencia y abrir los ojos al mundo. La batalla de Lourinha será un evento excepcional, pero ahora mismo no diré mucho de la Batalla de los Campos de Diplar, el clímax de la campaña. *'Empire: ¿Podría decirse que los amigos de TJ (y claramente, él mismo) no habían participado de ninguna misión antes?' *'N.C: Cuando Ellórer los inscribió, los padres de TJ y sus amigos no los autorizaron participar de ninguna batalla. Orgullosos de sus hijos, si les permitieron servir en misiones de ayuda e investigación. Ralph Dorek los ha escogido para la Misión de Lourinha, de la que se espera sea una misión pacífica, pero los planes de Torvus dificultarán que así sea. *'''Empire: Cuéntanos un poco de Torvus, como un personaje y un villano. *'N.C': Torvus III es el tercer gobernante de la dinastía Torvosauriana del Gobierno de Lourinha. Lleva por lo menos siete años llevando a cabo sus proyecciones en el país. Entre sus aspectos positivos se destacan sus iniciativas, como el crecimiento en la minería y aprovechar las napas subterráneas de Europa como suministro acuífero, en lugar de gastar más en proveerse de agua gracias a Finethar, ya que como bien saben, Lourinha es un desierto árido. Además él embelleció y engrandeció el Palacio de Gobierno en Louria. Sin embargo, es un gobernador muy poco tolerante, sobretodo con las razas ajenas. *'Empire: Hablando de las razas, ¿cómo es la población de Lourinha, y cuál es su relación con el gobierno de Torvus?' *'N.C: '''Los torvosaurios, que son los terópodos dominantes desde la Edad de los Guardianes, son quienes son favorecidos, y en menor medida lo son los Allosaurios y los Lourinhanosaurios, que son los carnívoros más comunes y quienes forman la clase media de Louria. Los miragaias no son privilegiados, pero sirven activamente a Torvus porque les favorece. Como en otros países de bajo desarrollo social, son los herbívoros ornitisquios quienes salen más perjudicados, sobretodo los draconyx y los iguanodontes. Los dracopeltas son un pueblo aislado de anquilosáuridos, que por lo general vive al oeste de los Campos de Diplar. No viven en Louria y no se sienten afectados por la desigualdad social, de hecho, son muy ajenos a la realidad del país. Hay también muchos Baryonyx, por lo general inmigrantes de Inileth, aunque su felicidad no dura mucho debido a las cualidades geográficas, que hace la pesca un sector casi imposible en el país. Todo el pescado es importado. Torvus les ha legalizado las jornadas de caza contra iguanodontes jóvenes. *'Empire: ¿Qué proyecto se trabaja en la llamada Fábrica del Reactor?' *'N.C: Es un spoiler que no puedo revelar ahora. Pero es algo muy importante, sobretodo para los futuros arcos bélicos en Dinoschool. Tom lo ha descrito como un "reactor del Nether" un objeto que aparece en el juego de la vida real Minecraft y en su contraparte dinolandés Raptorcraft. Lo cierto es que proporcionará un gran poder, del que no puedo mencionar propiedades. Bajo pena de muerte. *'''Empire: Se ha mencionado a un montaraz llamado Arcan que lucha contra el Imperio, partiendo por protestar contra Torvus... *'N.C: '''Desde luego. Arcan no es un daljista, no suele confiar en ellos. En los dos años de guerra los ha considerado tan ajenos a Lourinha que ha decidido luchar por su cuenta, y para eso ha reunido y preparado a docenas de draconyx descontentos que aspiran a una situación mejor. Arcan es un draconyx, por lo que los entiende muy bien, al igual que su hermano menor Nyxx. Y es un aliado y conocido de Allum, el único guardián de la paz exiliado en Lourinha. Sobre sus relaciones personales con los daljistas, sobretodo con los miembros del E. Etiomer, se hablará mucho más en el segundo episodio titulado "Escape de Lourinha". *'Empire: Se ha hablado mucho de Allum, ya que se le ha mencionado y no visto. ¿Quién es él?' *'N.C.:' Allum es el último Guardián de la Paz en Europa Central. Tras el surgimiento del Imperio se aletargó en Lourinha hasta el gobierno de la dinastía Torvus. Años antes de la guerra, Allum se enfrentó a Torvus III y si bien no consiguió derrotarlo, le causó la gigantesca cicatriz facial, que tiene intrigados a todos sus conocidos, pues los funcionarios del país no consideran a los Draconyx una amenaza y creen que Allum ha muerto. Torvus nunca revela la naturaleza de su cicatriz, de hecho. Ahora Allum lucha junto a los Montaraces del valle de Porguloth, conocerá a los daljistas, pero tendrá que lidiar con la lucha de su pasado. *'Empire: ¿Podrías describirnos mejor al Escuadrón Etiomer?' *'N.C: Preferiría hablar más de este destacado Escuadrón en el segundo episodio, cuando ya estén más familiarizados con ellos. Lo que si les puedo decir es que acompañarán a la Comunidad del Elegido en todos los grandes arcos bélicos de la serie. *'''Empire: ¿Por lo menos podrías contarnos sobre la relación entre Marin y Tux? *'N.C: '''No es muy clara por lo que se ha dicho hasta ahora, pero Marin y Tux son la pareja más cercana en el Escuadrón como compañeros. Marin siente un gran afecto por el capitán, sin embargo, debe afrontar ser considerada socialmente inferior como una ornitópoda. Tux tiene antecedentes como cazador de ornitópodos, pero aprecia mucho a Marin. Tux tiene un trasfondo especial. Por treinta años los Utahraptores de la Tierra Sauria no han tenido un líder. Desde el año 29 AMD, se "solucionó" la muerte del Alfa Murez a manos de un cocodrilo, cuando el Imperio designó a Mario Mergus, un brontomero, como líder de Utah. Los brontomeros son saurópodos históricamente muy enemigos de los raptores, quienes han llevado a cabo grandes jornadas de caza ilegales contra ellos, pero no han conseguido derrotar a Mergus. Los utahrráptores clamaron ayuda a Barg pero los deinonicos no se involucraron. Sin embargo el líder raptor, Gaston Burg, ha proclamado a quien recupere el sable de Andúr, la sagrada herencia de Utah, perdida, los conducirá a la victoria. Pero muchos Utahraptores se han resignado y creen imposible recuperar el sable. Tux tiene el arma, recuperada en la campaña contra Kayenta en el año 1 AMD, pero no se ha atrevido a reclamar el liderazgo de los raptores. Se ha abrumado mucho por sus dudas. En general, la relación de Marin y Tux se profundizará mucho más en los dos últimos episodios de la historia, y en el resto de la serie. *'Empire: ¿Qué hay de TJ? ¿Habrá un cambio en él con este evento en su vida?' *'N.C: TJ Claw no confía en si mismo, y duda de la veracidad de la Profecía del Elegido. Esta misión será la primera de muchas que lo hará madurar como soldado, como guardián, como troodonte Núenar. Él sabe que es un Núenar pero no recuerda de su historia, y por eso se ha enfocado tanto en la investigación. TJ conocerá a un ser muy importante en la mitad de esta historia, no diré quién, pero probablemente se podrá inferir. *'''Empire: Por último, ¿puedes darnos algunas pistas de las localizaciones nuevas que se explorarán en la serie? *'N.C.: '''No me gusta dar muchos detalles, pero les puedo asegurar que la Batalla de Lourinha explorará más lugares que los mencionados. Ya en el país conoceremos Louria, el palacio de Torvus, la Fábrica del Reactor, el Oasis y los Campos de Diplar. En próximos episodios visitaremos el furioso desierto de Porguloth, las montañas de Tannor, las Minas de Platiau, Selioren, los cerros de Promos y Furia del Destino. Gúred-Dur volverá a aparecer. Estas son las preguntas y respuestas más reveladoras, a ver que nos depara esta interesante parte de la historia. '''Bahia' *Interesante la entrevista a Nick Clavijo sobre la Trilogia Lourinha,a ver como continua. *Nuevo Spot de Genesis:La Garra Perdida,dedicado a la Vanguardia,Jhon Terrop dice que en el siguiente spot sera el Interprise y su tripulación los protagonistas Se ven los logos de los productores Un rujido darktariano se escuha y el enorme ejercito rojo y gris aparece. ''-No es mi lucha-dice Guriks.'' ''-No-dice Kalkora-aun no.'' Aparece Huloks con un hacha de doble filo. Guriks dispara la flecha a un dringo. Un dringo ataca con su espada pero Huloks rompe la espada con su hacha y la clava en el Dringo. ''-¿Que buscais?-pregunta Guriks.'' La imagen muestra la Garra de Gar-Cum tirada en el suelo del Bosque de Genesis. La Pantalla se queda en negro. La imagen cambia a un enorme daspletosaurio,Gorck Filomortal,se vuelve a la camara y lanza un poderoso rujido Genesis:La Garra Perdida Bahia again *Para hacernos mas amena la espera entre Genesis 1 y Genesis 2,Jhon Terrop ha decidido hacer una pelicula en la Tierra thumb|Primer poster de FS Earth DragonHumana (la primera que hace) pero con protagonistas de la Tierra Sauria,hoy dia las peliculas de monstruos estan de moda y Jhon Terrop ha decidido hacer una pelicula de sus propios monstruos:los geezimgs *El proyecto se llama Furia Salvaje:Earth Dragon y se desarrolla en el 200 PW,siglo 22 en la Tierra Humana,esta vez los protagonistas son Furia Salvaje III,hijo de Turia Salvaje, y Srak,uno de los hijos de Scak. Se ven los logos de los productores "Algo sucede mas alla de la mirada de los sabios"se escucha la voz de Foklet "algo que no sucedia desde hace 100 años" El planeta Tierra se ve desde arriba "Pero no en nuestro planeta" Se ve una gran ciudad desde arriba "el hogar de una raza arrogante,los humanos" Una enorme ola aparece en el mar "Pero la propia arrogancia del hombre los llevara a su ruina,estan en peligro" De la ola emerge una forma de teropodo,rodeado de llamas,que ruje,un enorme rujido alto y grave "¿Que debo hacer?"pregunta otra voz,la voz de Furia III "Ve a la Tierra de los humanos,salvalos de ellos mismos"responde Foklet Se ve un enorme Geezimg alzandose en una ciudad en llamas Una enorme ola de la que sobresalia una gran vela,como de espinosaurio,pero terminadas en puntas afiladas. "No son solo los geezimgs,algo mas me llama la atencion en ese planeta"intervino el mismismo epsiritu del Dragón' ''"¿el qué,mi señor?"pregunto Furia III "El Dragón de Tierra"respondió Dragón como si escupiera sus propias palabras Un edificio se destruyo delante del geezimg y una silueta de espinosaurio apareció entre la explosión,rujiendo. "Furia Salvaje:Earth Dragon" *¿Que sera el dragón de tierra? que no haya sido mencionado hasta ahora da que pensar,puede que haya sido un "`proyecto fallido" de los espiritus,una especie que pensaban incluir en Magia pero les salió mal y lo enviaron a la Tierra Humana con...¿con que proposito? pero es solo una teoria. *Si esta historia transcurre despues de Genesis cronologicamente,entonces me parece mejor que lo publiquen despues de Genesis,ya que sino a lo mejor contiene spoiler sobre Genesis II y III pero es decision de los directores. DN110 *Con respecto a los humanos, tenía pensado involucrar a dos humanos en Tormenta Inminente. Uno, de momento sin nombre, sería un militar y paleontólogo aficionado que con el estallido de la Segunda Guerra de los Tiempos, termina atrapado en la Tierra Sauria contra su voluntad, y pese a que los Espíritus y los Sabios lo han prohibido, por su noble corazón le permiten ayudar en la Guerra contra Foklet. Decide recuperar el Rubí de Iurtam en manos de la Sombra y devolverlo a los Sabios para matar al dragón. Su némesis sería el Explorador Oscuro, un defensor de posibles teorías de la conspiración sobre la anterior invasión troka, que sigue al héroe y descubre la verdad tras la Sombra. Ninguno de los dos regresa a la Tierra. Lo dije para que no hubieran conflictos de ideas ahora que vas a escribir Earth Dragon. Bahia46 Entrevista a Jhon Terrop *'¿En que consiste Dragon Earth? ¿es cierto que ocurre despues de Genesis?' ¿A que pregunta respondo primero? esos rumores de que ocurre en el 200 PW son falsos,transcurre en el mismo año que Genesis,ademas,Furia Salvaje III es el otro sobrino de Turia,Turia no tiene hijos y morira sin descndencia (aunque eso no se vera ninguna película).En cuanto a la trama,los accidentes naturales parecen tener una explicación lógica,pero los criptozoologos estan nerviosos desde que se duescubrieron las otras tierras,hay rumores de una gran criatura,un esiritu protector de la naturaleza que la defiende de la arrogancia humana,pero ataques en las costas sudamericanas roban la atencion de los criptozoologos ¿que se esconde en las aguas del pacífico? *'Esta pelicula de..."monstruos" ¿sera parecida a las dos nuevas pelis del genero,es decir,Godzilla y Pacific Rim?' Parque jurásico se conecto con Furia Salvaje con exito,historias míticas de dragones y pterosaurios con cabinas redondas con tecnologia sobrehumana tambien fueron introducidos de manera inteligente y sin hacer que el espectador se extrañara,pues todo tiene una explicación ¿quien dice que no se puede hacer lo mismo con Godzilla? es decir,evidentemente no vamos a ver a Godzilla xD,eso seria la destrucción total de la saga,pero si vamos a ver similitudes entre el monstruo nipón y el Dragon de la Tierra,su estilo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo,las espinas de su espalda,el gran tamaño y los ataques a distancia,aunque el aspecto en general si es diferente. *'¿Como se creó el dragón de la Tierra?' En dos palabras,animal Ucaram '' (espiritual en gorcom) *'¿Habra spoilers de Genesis?' ''Por supuesto que no,este spin off tendra alguna que otra mencion de la primera de Genesis pero no habra spoilers. *'Ese Gezimg ¿de donde ha salido?' Hay dos teorias,la mas expandida es que sea el Titan desaparecido,pero otra menos extendida es que sea un geezimg que se perdio en la primera invasión a la Tierra (recordemos los sucesos que sucedieron a la Batalla de Yartum,cuando los ejercitos del mal llegaron a Chile,habia Geezimgs entre ellos,no dire cual de las dos es la correcta,ni porque los geezimgs son ahora tan grandes,gigantes a decir verdad. Hasta aqui llega la entrevista con Jhon Terrop,Pronto habra un segundo trailer. PD:Nueva portada y ¡Dragón de la Tierra revelado! aunque a contraluzthumb|Portada final FS:ED PDD:Y el nuevo trailer Se ve una ciudad destruida ''-¿un monstruo hizo eso?-se escucho la voz de Furia Salvaje III'' ''-la humanidad es un monstruo-le responde la voz de Dragon-la criatura solo es una victima'' Se ven los logos de los productores. Los militares humanos se reunen en una sala ''-varias explosiones de fuego a lo largo de la costa sudamericana-dice un capitan.'' Se ve una figura de fuego emergiendo del mar. ''-El mal contraataca-explica Foklet-las criaturas de globulos negros no han sido destruidas'' Una ola rodeada de fuego se acercaba ''-El agua no le afecta-se sorprende Furia III.'' Y el geezimg sale del agua,no era un geezimg normal,era mucho mas grande ''-¡Algo raro esta pasando!-dice Srak'' Un geezimg salta sobre un edifcio,destruyendolo y aplastando a los tanques militares Los misiles se dispararon. El geezimg rujió. Furia III monta en Jorc el Ucara y esgrime una espada de Yartum. La pantalla se queda en negro ''-Solo uno podra salvar a la humanidad de su propia destrucción.'' Furia se vuelve hacia el mar,el geezimg hace lo mismo. Y una enorne ola se aproxima hacia ellos,una gran vela sobresalia del agua. Y entonces del agua apareció una criatura negra,parecida a un espinosaurio pero mas grande,muchisimo mas,de su vela salian raras chispas azules. ''-¿Que diablos es eso?-pregunta Furia III'' La pantalla se queda en negro ''-el Dragón de la Tierra-se escucha la voz de Dragón.'' La Pantalla volvió a mostrar la imagen y la criatura rujió,un potente y agudo rujido Este año El Dragón de la Tierra araña al geezimg. Los F22 llegan disparando sus misiles. Se ve a Srak disparando a algo con su pistola. Furia III da una estocada con la espada. Se ve una explosción nuclear. El Geezimg muerde en el cuello al Dragón de la Tierra. Preparate Los misiles impactan en la piel del Dragón de la Tierra,no provocandole daño alguno. El Geezimg ruje,dejando ver el fuego interno Para la batalla final Furia para algo con la espada El Dragón de la Tierra emite un poderoso rujido hacia la camara Furia Salvaje:Earth's Dragon ''-¿donde estamos?-pregunta Furia III'' ''-En Chernobyl-le responde un militar'' El trailer es bueno,aunque seguro seguro que saldra otro trailer,aunque diversa información revela que la batalla que se ve en los trailers no es ni de lejos la batalla final,que no se mostrara en ningun trailer. ¿Que opinan? DN110 *Parece que entre las bestias y criatruas conocidas, el Dragón de la Tierra podría ser una de los más poderosas, si no es la mayor. *¿Qué hay del Interprise y su tripulación? Como respuesta a lo de la longevidad y potencia de los personajes de la era PW había ideado el proyecto Vitus llevado a cabo tras la renovación de Lómer como la nueva espada Vitus, para atribuir el don de la larga vida y la salud estable, pero no se si la edad de jubilación está modificada jejeje. *Vaya, Chernobyl, ¿podría Furia querer evitar que los humanos usen armas nucleares contra el geezimg y el Dragón de la Tierra, recordando catástrofes nucleares como las de Chernobyl y Fukushima? Bahia46 *La verdad es que si,solo geezimgs lo igualan en poderio y solo los espiritus y Carthumas lo superan. *La verdad es que me parece muy buena idea,pues eso explicaria todo *Algo parecido,pero diferente a la vez Bahia Again *El Estreno esta cada vez mas cerca y ha salido el tercer trailer. Se ven los logos de los productores Se ve al inframundo ''-Ante la amenaza del dragón de fuego-dice Dragón-necesitabamos un arma nueva.'' Una garra emergió de la lava ''-pero todo salió mal'' La imagen cambia ''-¿Que ha pasado aqui?-se escucha la voz de Furia III y se ve a Chernobyl de fondo'' ''-La historia oficial dice que fué un accidente nuclear-se escucha la voz de Dragón'' ''-¿Y que paso?-preguntó Furia III,sin versele la cara en ningun momento,solo las voces.'' ''-Lo contrario-responde dragón.'' La pantalla se queda en negro de nuevo ''-Miles de personas iban en esos barcos-se escucha la voz de una persona-¿de verdad quieren hacernos creer que fue un incendio?'' Se ven varias ciudades costeras destruidas En las noticias se ve la cartelera "aumentan los terremotos y huracanes" ''-No habia actividad sísmica-dice la misma voz-no habia ningun huracan.'' La pantalla se vuelve a quedar en negro se muestra la isla de nueva zelanda,varias selvas arrasadas y varias huellas tridactilas. ''-¿Que nos ocultan? ¡¿Por qué nos lo ocultan?!'' Se ve una explosión en el oceano,un barco siendo destruido. Se ve la Gran Fortaleza de Hielolargo. Furia III reunido con Srak,Dragón,Umarea y Foklet. ''-tu sabes lo que esta ocurriendo,Dragón-le dice Furia III'' Dragón asiente lentamente. ''-¿y que es?-interviene Srak'' ''-si os lo dijera,no me creeriais-dijo Dragón.'' La Pantalla se queda en negro una vez mas ''-¿por que ahora?-le pregunta el humano de antes a Furia III'' ''-algo debe motivarlos a atacar-respondió Furia'' ''-¿y que es?-insistió el humano'' ''-por eso estoy aqui,para averiguarlo-respondió Furia III.'' La Pantalla se queda en negro again y se escucha el rujido de un geezimg. ''-¡No hay nada humano capaz de matar a ese monstruo!-se escuha la voz de un militar humano.'' Los tanques disparan,mientras el enorme geezimg aparece en escena,atravesando un edificio. ''-Nada humano-dice Furia III-entonces no lo derrotaran los humanos.'' Una enorme ola aparece en el horizonte,varias espinas sobresalen. ''-¡¿Que diablos es eso?!-exclama Srak'' La Pantalla vuelve a quedarse en negro ''-El Dragón de la Tierra-responde Dragón.'' La cara del Dragón de la Tierra aparece ante el geezimg y lanza un largo y agudo rujido. Furia Salvaje:Dragon Earth *Es un buen trailer,no muestra acción,pero si da suspense e intriga,aunque deja al pobre Dragón de la Tierra como un personaje secundario,centrandose mas en el Geezimg,pero bueno....seguro que en la pelicula no sera asi...por cierto,el trailer abusa mucho del "dejar la pantalla en negro" xD. BH46 Ni se ha terminado Earth's Dragon y ya se piensa en una secuela,como demuestra esta entrevista *'¿Cree usted que se haran películas de lo que pasara en la segunda Guerra de Carthumas?' No lo se,al menos yo no estare involucrado,de momento,pero si se pueden hacer Spin Offs de la era Post-Guerras *'Aparte de Genesis y Tierra de Dragones ¿estan trabajando en alguna sorpresa?' Hay una sorpresa que tenemos preparada y le gustara a mas de un fan,se revelara despues de que salga Tierra de Dragones *'El Dragón de la Tierra ¿tendre secuela?' Creo que Chikyu es un personaje que puede dar para mucho,aprovechariamos para ver mas cosas en la Tierra Humana y veremos a nuestro querido Chikyu,aunque en un principio El Dragón de la Tierra era solo un mero Spin Off,estamos considerando una trilogia del gran monstruo Esa fué la entrevista,fué bastante corta,pero revealdora BH46 again Opiniones diversas,Jhon Terrop y su hermano Han Terrop. Han habia sido el director de Furia Salvaje:en época de sequía y de Eraetus 2:Un viaje por las dimensiones,aunque esta ultima no es oficial. Jhon Terrop,a pesar del extio en taquita de Earth´s Dragon,que ha recaudado mas dinero que con Genesis:Vida y Muerte,sgue sosteniendo que Earth's Dragon es solo "un puente" entre Genesiss 1 y 2,para que "no nos aburramos" y que el plato fuerte seran Genesis 2 y 3. Sin embargo,su hermano Han declara que Earth's Dragon le pareció un digno comienzo para la saga de Chikyu,y que le gustó mas que Genesis:Vida y Muerte He leido el guión de Genesis:La Garra Perdida-dijo-''y no es nada del otro mundo,es solo un conector entre Genesis:Vida y Muerte y Genesis:La Batalla Final.'' En Cambio,esta Earth´s Dragon esta bastante bien,ha recuperado el espiritu de las primeras de Furia Salvaje,cuando aun el universo no estaba tan desarrollado,mantiene un tono muy oscuro y serio,y ha sido muy buena decisión por parte de mi hermano mostrar trailers bastante siniestros,y no trailers de acción. Mientras que Jhon Terrop dijo La Garra perdida si que sera oscura y misteriosa,sin apenas acción (con solo la batalla final,que sera larga,no os preocupeis xD) Centrandose mas en los personajes y la trama que en la pelea. Asi mismo,La Batalla Final solo tendra...bueno...¡la batalla final! xD,pero sera bastante larga,y tendra varios cortes centrados en los personajes para que no sea tan aburrida (hay que admitirlo,mucho tiempo de acción llega a cansar) Eso si,estamos trabajando en dos proyectos mas aparte de Genesis. Una es la ya conocidisima Tierra de Dragones,y la otra es....no puedo revelarlo. Han Terrop dice tambien No dire nada sobre el proyecto secreto de Jhon,pero si diré que cuando hice Eraetus 2:Un viaje por las dimensiones,mi intencion,mas que hacer una adaptación de La Batalla al Filo del Destino, era hacer crossover entre las dos sagas mas celebres de Zoo Hispania Production,Furia Salvaje/TJ y King Zoo usando el argumento del libro antes mencionado,pero no era ni por asomo mi intención de hacer una adaptación. Sin embargo,son excusas baratas,pues si que salió muy mal Eraetus 2,y ahora staria bien intentar hacer otro Crossover,pero esta vez con buena historia,mejor explicación de porque estan todos ahí juntos y mas serio y realista,pero antes hay que acabar Genesis,Tierra y Dragones y el proyecto secreto Bueno,a Jhon le gustan las seculas y a Han los crossovers,ha sido asi siempre xD,nos despedimos despues de haber entrevistado a los directores de Earth's Dragón. Ademas ¡Nuevo trailer de Genesis! Se ve el logo de Zoo Hispania Productions ''-Nunca hay que jugar a ser Seleus-dijo la voz de Athrik-eso es justo lo que ha pasado aqui.'' Se ve el continente de Genesis ''-Es el descubrimiento mas importante de la historia-dice Dave Wild'' ''-o tambien un producto de la arrogancia cientifica-le contradice Athirk una vez mas.'' Se ve el ejercito de Darktar ''-¿Cuantos han pagado el precio?-dice Athrik.'' Se ve a Turia y a ¡TJ! mirando las imagenes de la muerte de Anthen ''-¿cuantos han muerto?-vuelve a preguntar Athirk'' Se ve la capsula de Anthen abrirse ''-¿Para que le abondono usted en Genesis?-dijo TJ-si lo hubierias traido,Poseidon podria haberle devuelto la vida,ya lo hizo una vez.'' TJ recuerda como T-T y noctus resucitaron en la Guerra de los Tiempos ''-¿Y que sugiere que haga?-pregunta Turia'' ''-vaya a Genesis-dice TJ'' El Interprise encendió las luces y despegó "Este verano" ''-Las hordas de Darktar avanzan-dice Foklet-la hora del destino esta sellada'' Las fuerzas de Darktar siguen avanzando por las colinas americanas. ''-Y solo algo podra parar esta marea-dice Kalkora'' "No lucharan por lealtad" La Pantalla se queda en negro Churiks abre la puerta de su casa,encontrandose con un dringo que le hace una reverencia. ''-¿Que buscais?-dice Churiks'' ''-La Garra que una vez portó el lider de toda Darktar-dijo Kalkora-aquel al que una vez juraron lealtad,y aquella arma que los uniria,que haria que todas las legiones se unieran.'' Buscamos la Garra de los Gar-Cum "Lucharan para sobrevivir" El pajaro de presa dringo dispara al Interprise. Un dringo se avalanza sobre la pantalla con la espada preparada. Gorck agarra un dringo con sus fauces y lo lanza contra un arbol,luego ruje. ''-¡No!-grita Turia'' Genesis:La Garra Perdida Proximamente thumb|286px|Portada definitiva de La Garra Perida PD:Portada definitiva revelada Está genial, recuerda en todo caso que de acuerdo a Tormenta Inminente, TJ reside en Magia junto con los guardianes de antaño (Etiomer, Eos, Preus, Owen, T-T, Klio, Furia I, Ellórer, Ellamar), en las estancias sin tiempo de Asaron y resguardados por los espíritus... Preferiría de momento seguir con Génesis antes que con la saga de Chikyu, aunque por mientras yo me ocuparé tal vez de Magia, la Edad de los Guardianes y la trilogía de T-T, no se, prefiero los tiempos más místicos de la primera fase jejejeje. BH46 El propio Jhon Terrop ha dicho que la saga Chikyu es intermedio entre las películas Genesis para que "no nos aburramos". Lo que dices de TJ es cierto ¡no habia caido xD! entonces se cambiara a TJ por Owen,probablemente. Sobre lo de la primera Fase,Don´t Worry,Tierra de Dragones vendra despues de Genesis,y la "sorpresa" tambien sera de la primera fase. DN 110 No te preocupes, nadie dijo que TJ estaba fuera de todo jejeje, aunque tendría más sentido que fuese Owen o Poseidón. BH46 Ya sabeis que antes de Genesis 3 saldra Chikyu 2 y ya ha salido el Teaser....pero hay una sorpresa: Se ven los logos de los productores ''-Dejemos que se maten entre ellos en la Tierra Sauria-dice una voz.'' Un oviraptor aparece,es tuerto y el plumaje es blanco. ''-Porque hay otro mundo que colonizar-dice la voz'' Se ve la Tierra,en el oceano un grupo de orcas nada. ''-La edad de los seres humanos se ha terminado,la edad del Eraetus ha llegado-dice la voz.'' La pantalla se queda en negro Se ve una orca en un acuario,las otras orcas le golpean. ''-Esa orca llegó hace poco-dijo un cuidador'' ''-¿Por qué han capturado una orca del oceano?-dijo Newton'' Se acercan al cristal ''-Es inaceptable el trato que tienen estas orcas-dijo Hermman,pero luego se fijó en el costado de la orca,habia sangre,pero una mordedura,como si la hubieran pinchado'' ''-¿le habeis sacado sangre?-preguntó Hermman'' ''-No que yo sepa-dijo el cuidador.'' La Pantalla se queda en negro De repente,en la ciudad de San Diego aparece Chikyu,ruje y destruye un edificio ''-Chikyu es una amenaza para la civilizacion-dijo el presidente de USA-hay que acabar con el.'' ''-El trato era no comenter los errores del pasado-dijo Joe,reunido con el presidente-porque si se repetian,el nos atacaría.'' La Pantalla se queda en negro. Un gigante pterosaurus aparece,con una negra cabina redonda y dos cañones,muy parecido al C.Z Darkness. Dispara sus lasers a Chikyu. La Pantalla se queda en negro ''-Mi nombre es Barrek-dice la voz de antes-y estoy listo para matar.'' Chikyu cae al asuelo,derribando varios edificios Chikyu:Salvando la Tierra Cuando acabe Genesis 2 tendremos Chikyu 2 y....¡aparece Barrek! uno de los villanos mas reconocidos aun sin ser oficial,por lo visto la película "Eraetus" va a llevarse a cabo,pero en la Tierra Humana y con Chikyu de heore,pero eso hace que surjan preguntas *¿Que es ese pterosaurus? *¿que rol tendran las orcas en la película? ¿sera algo importante o seran escenas de relleno? *Si salen los Earetus (que Saldran,ya lo ha dicho Barrek) ¿seran los mismos que vimos en Eraetus y Eraetus 2? ¿o seran oros distintos? *¿Por qué Chikyu ataca San Diego? Y además,se ha confirmado que para el Blu Ray de Earth's Dragon,la película sera renombrada Chikyu:The Earth's Dragón y no habra mención a Furia Salvaje en el titulo.